Starting Over
by cameronchick
Summary: When your life falls apart, is throwing a dart at a map the best idea for starting over? Shannon Moore/OC, Jeff & Matt Hardy, plus others to be decided later. Read the first chapter and at least give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Whispering Pines, NC…_

Karen pulled up outside Gas Chamber, Inc. and took a deep breath. It was her last job interview of the day. She needed a job. She knew she was a hell of a worker but a good job, especially in a new town, was becoming hard to find.

{{Three weeks ago…}}}

"_Joe, I'm home," Karen said walking into their apartment. She and Joe have been living together for the last six months after being together for three years. "Lately she had been having second thoughts about their relationship._

"_Joe," she called out again. _

_Karen walked toward the bedroom and heard a grunt. Hairs stood on the back of her neck. Slowly she opened the never closed door. Karen's breath caught in her throat as she watched the man she was with thrust into some girl on their bed. _

_As the shock passed over her Karen saw red._

"_What the fuck," she screamed hurling a shoe lying on the ground at the couple on the bed. "In our bed, you bastard!" _

_Joe, finally noticing Karen because he had no choice, scrambled to get off of the girl he was on. Karen became even more livid when she realized it was Nicole, her supposed friend._

"_How could you," she screamed at both of them throwing another shoe. _

_Joe threw his hands up in defense. "Calm down Kar! It's not as bad as it looks."_

_Karen looked at him as if he was the most incredibly dumb man in the world. She brushed him off and turned to Nicole who was now hastily throwing her own clothes on._

"_I suggest," Karen began in a chillingly calm voice. "I suggest Nicole that you get the fuck out of my sight before I knock your teeth in." As Nicole went to speak Karen held a hand up stopping her. "I said get out. I will hurt you, you know I can."_

_Without any further encouragement or a look back at her lover, Nicole scurried out of the room leaving Joe alone to face Karen's wrath._

"_Baby, listen," he began to plead._

"_I suggest you shut up and listen," Karen began still deadly calm. "I am going to give you five minutes to pack up your shit and get out. Anything you cannot take with you will be waiting on the porch for you tomorrow. If you don't pick it up, Good Will would be glad to have it." Karen turned to leave the room. "I will be back in five minutes and you better be gone."_

_When Karen returned to her home Joe was gone. She looked around the rooms she had shared with him. She knew she should feel betrayed and hurt but sadly she was relieved. He gave her an easy out of their relationship. In her heart she knew that they weren't going to last._

_Over the next week Joe wouldn't stop calling her at work or at home. It was interfering with her job. Karen always wanted to get out of the small Pennsylvanian town she grew up in. After throwing a dart at several maps, first landing in North Carolina then Moore Township, she knew where she was headed._

_Unfortunately, she didn't plan ahead when it came to finding work or a place to live._

{{{Present Time}}}

Karen shook the cobwebs out of her head as she prepared to enter the tattoo shop in front of her. After several bad interviews this was all she had left.

She walked into the shop and looked around loving the purples, reds, and blacks that adorned the walls. A blond and black haired man in a Mohawk walked up to her.

"Can I help you miss," he asked as the buzz of machines and the music filled the background.

"Yes," Karen said. "I'm looking for Shannon Moore. I have an interview with her for a job."

The man raised his eyebrow when she said "her."

"Well," he began. "I guess you're looking for me. I'm Shannon Moore." He stifled his laugh as he saw watched her turn beat red realizing her mistake.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moore," she said nervously. "I know better than to make assumptions."

"It's ok," he said finally laughing. "It happens. I am assuming you are Karen Bane." When she nodded, he smiled. "Let's go back in my office and discuss a few things."

Karen smiled nervously at the tattoo artists as she walked by. A really tall guy winked at her causing her to giggle and Shannon to throw her a look.

Finally seated in his office, they stared at each other in silence. Finally, Karen, not able to take another moment of silence a minute longer reached into her bag and pulled out her resume.

"I brought you a hard copy in case you needed it," she said even though she had emailed him days ago. "As you can see I have many years experience as an office manager."

Shannon placed the resume on his desk and looked at her intently. She was far better qualified than any of the applicants he met with and she seemed to not know who he was. That was always a bonus.

"Let me explain to you what I need," he began as she eased back into the chair. "While I do own this shop I have another job that requires me to be out on the road a hell of a lot. I need someone here I can trust to make sure things are being done right, bills paid, supplies ordered, payroll cut. Right now I am splitting the responsibilities with Shane and it really hasn't been easy on him trying to manage tattooing and the office work." He looked at her as he watched her absorb this new information. "Based on your resume and the fact the you actually broke the silent stare down in under three minutes," he laughed. "I would like to give you a trial run as manager. Let's give it a month and see how things go."

Karen stared at Shannon agape. "You're going to hire me like that?"

Shannon chuckled. "Honestly, your resume is the best I've seen. You actually are overqualified but I don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it too her. "These are the specifics, wages, hours and such. If you have questions, ask myself or Kerry. One of the two of us are always here."

Karen wanted to yell and jump for joy. "This is great Mr. Moore. I can start whenever you want."

"Call me Shannon and tomorrow or the next day would be fine. I don't go back on the road until Sunday night."

"Okay Shannon," Karen said with a huge smile on her face. "I promise I won't let you down." She extended her hand out and the shook on the deal.

**Later that night at Shannon's house…**

Shannon, Matt and Jeff sat around Matt's backyard shooting the shit and drinking some beers.

"I hired a manager today for the shop," Shannon told his best friends.

Matt and Jeff shot each other a look. "How bad of a groupie," Matt asked knowing that Shannon had been dealing with a lot of those since posting the opening.

"She didn't know who I was," Shannon said quietly.

"That had to hurt," Jeff said laughing.

"I'm not going to lie, it stung but her resume and references were outstanding," Shannon explained. "Her last boss was very upset that she left him."

"Why did she leave," Matt asked.

"Personal reasons was all I was told but this dude would hire her back in a heart beat," Shannon took a swig of the beer in his hand. "She is going to be a good fit I think."

"What does she look like," Jeff, the always visual brother, asked.

"Well she definitely isn't hard on the eyes," Shannon explained. "She's a brunette but has bits of red in her hair. She has blue eyes I think and 'fuck me' curvy figure."

"You planning on tapping that," Matt asked his always horny friend.

"No," Shannon said very quickly causing the Hardy brothers to raise an eyebrow to each other. "Something tells me she wouldn't be too receptive of that right now. She just moved here from Pennsylvania. She needs to find her place before I even think about trying something. Plus she's my employee."

"I give it two weeks," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Dude, employor-employee relationship only," Shannon said more firmly.

"When does she start," Matt asked trying to bring the talk back on topic.

"Tomorrow or the next day," Shannon replied still picturing his new manager. "I wanted to give her time to settle in before she starts."

"Where is she living," Jeff asked as he got up for more drinks.

"I don't know," Shannon said creasing his brows. "I never thought to ask."

"Well, now you know what you can talk about tomorrow," Matt said with a small smile.

Shannon shook his head knowing this was going to be fodder for his two best friends for a while.

**Double View Motel…**

"I'm fine," Karen said into herself. "I got a job today. I plan on getting out of the Bates Motel as soon as I can." With that she grabbed a newspaper and started looking for a new place to live.

A scream echoed through her wall. Sounds like round two is beginning, Karen thought. She was tired of the screaming of the couple next door.

"_I'll fuckin' kill you!"_

Damn, he's being a bastard tonight Karen thought as she reached for her cell phone. Calling the police has been an option she was hesitant to use.

"_Then kill me!!"_

That's it, Karen thought as she dialed 911 and reported the little domestic problem from next door.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Karen jumped at the sound as she let the dispatcher know that it sounded like shots were fired.

Suddenly Karen noticed a throbbing in her side and felt warm stickyness dripping down.

"Oh shit," she said softly, forgetting the dispatcher on the other side of the phone. "I think I've been shot."

Karen slipped to the floor as blackness enveloped her.

_AN: Here is the new story I've been toying with. Let me know if you all think it's worth exploring. _

_Thanks,_

_Cameronchick_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shannon's house…**

The boys had moved inside as the Carolina night became cooler. They were still talking about random things as the TV droned on in the background. They hadn't even realized the news was on.

Broadcaster: _This just in. There was a shooting tonight at the Double View motel in the small town of Cameron. Sources claim there is one wounded and one dead. It is believed that a couple, Richard and Samantha Lopez, were involved in a domestic dispute when one of them, police still are not saying who, pulled and fired a gun. One of the bullets fired pierced the wall and a woman, Karen Bane, in the next room was hit as well. Both victims were taken to St. Mary's Hospital for treatment. We will keep you posted as the story develops._

Shannon's blood turned cold as he heard his new manager's name come across the TV. Jeff looked at his friend as the color drained out his face.

"I think the TV said Karen was shot," he replied in almost a whisper.

"Who's Karen," Matt asked confused.

"That's my manager," Shannon said. "Matt, rewind it, see where they are taking her."

"What are you going to do? Ride to her rescue," Matt asked as he moved the show back to the beginning of the story. All three sat there quietly as the news replayed. Jeff kept one eye on Shannon as he absorbed the news.

"I'm heading to St. Mary's," Shannon said jumping up from the couch.

"Dude," Jeff said as he got up. "I am going to come with you." Jeff turned to Matt.

"Want me to drive," he asked as he pulled on his hat.

Shannon smiled gratefully at his two friends.

**St. Mary's Hospital…**

Karen laid on the gurney in a daze. She couldn't believe she had been shot. _This is soooo not my year,_ she thought wryly.

"Miss how are you feeling," a nurse asked as she checks her vitals.

"Like I was shot," Karen said back earning a chuckle from the nurse.

"A sense of humor is a good thing," the nurse replied with a smile. "You are going up to surgery in a little bit. You are lucky the bullet went right through and missed anything important."

"Real lucky," Karen said. "I'm lucky I still have insurance."

A few minutes later another nurse popped her head in. "Miss you have a visitor."

"I don't know anyone here," Karen said confused.

"It's a Shannon Moore," the nurse replied. "He seems to believe he knows you."

Karen groaned. _Great, he's probably going to fire me before I start. _"He can come in."

"You are lucky," the young nurse said with a sigh. "He's a cutie."

Karen waited a few moments and sighed as Shannon popped his head in.

"What are you doing here," she asked as soon as he walked in.

"Well, that was a nice greeting for your boss," he said with a smile. "I heard about this on the news. I had to make sure my manager was okay."

"I can't start this week," she said with her eyes looking down at her hands.

"That is unacceptable," Shannon said with a sly wink. "I figured as much Bane. You were just shot. Hell, I thought you were dead. I would have been royally fucked then."

Karen started laughing only to wince and put a hand to her side. "Damn that hurts," she said through gritted teeth.

"What the hell happened," Shannon asked with concern.

"Couple next door in the motel were fighting. I called the cops. As I was on the phone shots were fired. One went through the wall and than through me. The doctors say I was lucky. It missed everything important but I still have to have surgery so they can 'explore the area'" Karen used her fingers to make the quotes.

"I'm glad you are ok," Shannon said.

"Still," Karen said looking up into his eyes. "Why did you come here?"

Shannon smiled as he sat next to her. "I knew you were by yourself here. You work for me know. That means you are family. I always take care of my family."

Karen smiled. She now knew she would enjoy working for this man.

"Hey reject, you found her," a man with purple and green hair said at her doorway.

"Yeah, I found her," Shannon said as he turned back to Karen. "Bane this is my best friend Jeff Hardy and behind him is his brother Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Karen said. "I wish though it was at the shop and not here."

Jeff laughed a little as he walked towards her bed. "Don't worry. You will be seeing me at the shop a lot."

"What about you Matt," Karen asked.

"I visit occasionally, not as much as my inked up brother here," he said with a smile.

A nurse and orderly came into the room. "Time to go upstairs," she said. She turned to the men in the room. "You guys can either wait upstairs or go home. I suggest the latter. She won't be in a new room until after visiting hours."

"Can you call us to let us know she's ok," Shannon asked knowing if he called the hospital information wouldn't be that easy to get.

"You're a cutie," the nurse smiled. "Leave your number and I'll check on her for you."

The boys waved and said their goodbyes to Karen. The nurse looked at Karen and sighed.

"Girl, you had three fine ass men in this room. What is your secret?"

Karen smiled back as they began to wheel her. "He's my boss and those were his friends."

**The next day…**

Karen sat in her bed smiling. The doctor had just left and told her she could go home today. Sure home was a motel room but at least it wasn't a hospital.

"You sure look happy," a male voice called from her doorway.

"Well Mr. Moore, I get to go home today," she said with glee.

"You mean you get to go back to the motel today," Shannon said warily.

"Damn," Karen said her mood now deflated. "I forgot that part. Do you think they have a different room available?" She so didn't want to go back to the room where she was shot.

"Bane, you are not going back there," Shannon said causing her to look at him as if she had three heads.

"I just had surgery Shannon," she said with a sigh. "Sleeping in my car is not an option and I haven't even started looking for an apartment yet."

"You are so dense," he said with a laugh sitting in the chair next to her bed. "I have plenty of room at my place. You can stay with me."

Now it was Karen's turn to laugh. "You are a funny boss man! I am not staying with you."

"Yes, you are. You don't have a choice. I already checked you out of the motel. Jeff's girlfriend Beth helped me pack your stuff up. It's already at my place."

Karen just shook her head. He was trying to manage her. She hated being managed.

"It's my choice where I stay," she growled as she pulled her stitches a bit. "I am not some stray dog you can take home with you."

"You are anything but a dog sweetie," he said with a coy smile. "You need someone to watch after you the next few days. Come stay with me until you find a place. I am on the road so much it will be nice to have someone at the house making sure it doesn't burn down. Plus my dogs would love the company." He looked up at her with big moon eyes.

Karen closed her eyes knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Are you sure I am not going to be in the way?"

"You won't be."

"Fine," she sighed. "You win. Now let's get me out of here."

**Shannon's house…**

Karen leaned back in her seat as Shannon's Hummer pulled into his driveway. The scrubs the nurse gave her to come home in were comfortable but all she wanted to do was put on her own PJs. Unfortunately, she knew she may need help with that task.

Shannon smiled at her as he opened her door. She was in her own world and didn't realize that he was waiting for her to unbelt.

"Bane," he said sharply snapping her out of her thoughts. "Let's get you inside."

She smiled as he helped her out of the car. Keeping a hand on her side, she began walking slowly towards the house.

"Let me go in first so the dog doesn't jump."

"Ok boss," she answered tiredly as she made her way up to the door.

Shannon opened the door and greeted Oz. "This here is my boy Oz." Shannon looked up as someone walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Beth."

Beth walked up to Karen and extended her hand. "You must be Karen. I am Beth, Jeff's wife."

"Where is Jeffro," Shannon asked after finally helping Karen to the couch.

"I sent him to the store," Beth said rolling her eyes at Shannon. "You know Reject, beer and stale bread is not food." She turned toward Karen. "You are so lucky I came here. He might have starved you to death if I didn't."

Karen laughed as Shannon growled at Beth. "I'm sure we would have figured something out. But thank you for getting my things from the hotel. It will be good to have my own stuff considering I was kidnapped." She yelled the last part as Shannon had gone to the kitchen to get her water.

"I did not kidnap you," Shannon said now rolling his eyes. "You needed a place to crash and lookie here, you found one."

Beth watched as these two continued to banter back and forth. _This is going to be an interesting living arrangement_, Beth thought to herself with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you all want me to continue with this story. I will try to post chapters twice a week unless I hit a writing groove than it may be once a day. We will have to wait and see what the writing gods have to say._

**Chapter 3**

**Shannon's place, same day…**

Beth sat smirking as Karen and Shannon continued their back and forth bickering. She smiled as she heard a car pull up. Quietly she went to the door smiling because the other two were so involved they didn't notice her leave. Her smile grew even bigger as she saw Jeff come out of the car.

"Need a hand," she asked walking towards him.

"Sure," Jeff said with a smile. "How's the patient doing?"

"She's fine," Beth said taking a bag from the car. "She and Shannon are just discussing whether or he kidnapped her." Jeff looked at her with a raised brow. "I know he didn't kidnap her but he is kind of forcing her to stay here."

Jeff walked in the house and listened to his friend arguing with his new manager. He smiled. It had been a long time since Shannon had met a girl that could keep up with him.

"I told you so," Beth whispered as she followed him in.

"Shannon you are my boss, not my keeper," Karen said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You didn't start working for me yet," Shannon said wryly.

"Don't be a smartass," Karen said sticking out her tongue.

"She's right," Jeff said walking into the room. "You are a smartass."

"Did we ask for your opinion," Shannon asked.

"No but I give it gladly for free," Jeff said with a smile towards Karen. "And how are you feeling today?"

"Like I was shot," Karen said dryly. "I am fine just tired and a bit exacerbated by this one here." She pointed at Shannon who stuck his tongue at her now.

"She doesn't want to stay here," Shannon said with a pout.

"Can't say I blame her," Jeff said sitting on the floor giving Oz a rub. He noticed his friend's sour face. "Can you really blame her Shannon? She's new to town. She just got a job at the wickedest tattoo parlor on the East coast. She was just shot. It's a lot for a person to take in on top of you forcing her to stay here."

"Damn, Shannon," Karen said with a smile. "Even your own friends are against you."

Jeff just turned to look at her now. "With that said, Karen you don't have any one here. If Shannon had let you go back to that motel," he shuddered at the word motel, "I would have come and made you stay with me and Beth."

Now it was Karen's turn to pout and Shannon to smile.

"I agree with him," Beth said sitting next to Karen. "You are hurt and may need some help the next few days. You are holding onto your side for dear life. If anyone knows how to take care of injuries it's these two idiots here."

"Hey!" Jeff and Shannon both called out at being called idiots.

"Why do they know how to take care of injuries," Karen asked. "I can't see either of them being doctors." When she noticed the looks that came across Shannon and Jeff's faces she continued. "I'm not saying you guys don't have the brains to be doctors but you definitely do not look like doctors."

Beth looked at Jeff and Shannon shocked. "You really don't know what they do for a living, do you?"

"Well Shannon said his other job keeps him on the road but he never said what it was," now Karen was intrigued.

"Sweetie," Beth explained. "They are professional wrestlers. They both work for the WWE. They travel about 300 days out of the year, give or take."

Karen's face went bright red. "You all must think I am a moron."

"No," Shannon said grabbing her hand to calm her down, an action that did not go unnoticed by Jeff or Beth. "I think it's great that you had no clue. Did you ever watch wrestling?"

"Years and years ago," Karen said. "When I was a kid it was cool. I used to think it was cool. I stopped watching when I got into high school. So that was around 1994 maybe 1995."

"That explains a lot," Jeff said. "Matt and I signed our WWE contracts in 1998."

"I feel bad like I should know all you guys," Karen said with a smile.

"Well," Shannon said with his own smile. "We could always have Matt bring over some videos to show you what you have been missing."

"I would like that, but right now, I am tired," Karen turned as best she could towards Shannon. "Well my keeper, where am I sleeping?"

Shannon held his hand out to help her off the couch. "If you follow me, I am sure we can find a room that meets your specifications," Shannon said in a haughty accent causing her to giggle a bit.

Jeff watched as Shannon led Karen up the stairs. He smiled as Jeff came and sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"They are cute together," Beth said.

"How long do you think before they realize something may be there," Jeff asked.

"Knowing Shannon, he may never realize it," Beth said causing Jeff to laugh.

"Well let's just sit back and enjoy the show," Jeff said placing a kiss on Beth's temple.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I am hoping to have a few more chapters done this weekend but don't quote me on it. A word to the wise, this story is rated M. I am going to be trying some new things in this story. It may be a little graphic. This chapter starts hinting towards that direction. If I do end up with scenes like that, all will be warned. Keep reading and reviewing and as always, suggestions welcomed._

**Chapter 4**

**Shannon's Place…**

Karen winced as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room trying to remember where she was. As another pain traveled up her side she began to remember the days before. She remembered she was in Shannon's house. Slowly she climbed out of the bed and padded towards the door.

"Good morning sleepy head," a voice said from behind her causing her to jump a bit.

"Jesus Shannon," Karen said holding a hand to her chest. "Are you trying to scare me back into the hospital?"

Shannon chuckled a bit as he leaned in close to her. "Yes, I want you out of my house."

Karen narrowed her eyes at him. "That's perfectly fine by me. I can be out of here in an hour." As she started walking back into her room Shannon grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I was kidding Bane. Learn to take a joke. This is your place as much as it's mine for as long as you're here."

Karen looked up at Shannon at the pure innocence in his eyes. She sighed softly. "Fine, but don't be pissed if I have wild parties here all the time."

"Just let me know, so my parties don't conflict with yours." Shannon smirked at her.

"Cute ink boy," Karen said with her own smirk.

"Are you hungry Bane?"

"Why, you cooking?"

"I figured maybe you would be that you are a chick and all."

"Just because I have the female parts doesn't mean I cook Shannon."

"Fine," Shannon pouted. "How about you get dressed and we go hit Miller's for some grub?"

"Sounds like a plan," Karen said with a smile.

**Millers Restaurant…**

Karen and Shannon walked into Miller's and were immediately waved over by the Hardy boys and Beth.

"How are you feeling," Beth asked as they sat down.

"A little tired," Shannon answered receiving a dirty look from Beth and Karen. "What? Don't you care about me?"

"No," Beth replied causing everyone but Shannon to laugh.

"I'm tired as well but not it much pain," Karen answered when she was able to stop giggling.

"So," Matt began after their food orders were placed. "Jeff told me, you have never seen us wrestle. I find that unacceptable and insist that you come to my house today to watch some of our tapes."

Karen laughed and agreed. "I guess I have the time since my new boss won't let me start work yet."

Shannon held up his hands. "I'm sorry. You were shot and had surgery. Excuse me for not being a hardass."

"Wouldn't you have to have an ass to be a hardass," Jeff asked.

Shannon pretended to be offended and stood up turning his back to Karen. Lifting up his shirt he asked, "I have an ass, don't I? It's a nice as too, right?"

Karen started giggling as he wiggled his ass in front of her face. Matt and Jeff just groaned as Beth tried to hide her eyes. Not being a shy one, Karen winked at the boys and pulled her hand back.

WHACK!

Shannon jumped as her hand connected. "OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Shannon shouted. "Was that necessary?" Shannon rubbed his backside as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry Shannon," Karen said with tears in her eyes. "It was right in front of me. Your ass was just begging for that slap."

"Ha," Shannon said with a smile turning to Jeff. "See she said I have an ass!"

Matt and Jeff just looked at each other as an idea seemed to form in their heads. Beth had a feeling it wasn't going to be good and decided to change the conversation around.

"So Karen," Beth began. "Why Cameron?"

"Would you believe I threw a dart at a map and it landed in Moore County," she asked causing Matt's jaw to drop. Karen turned to him. "What? I wanted a change and what better way to make a change than by randomly picking your new place to live in."

"That's really brave of you," Matt said. "For all you know this town could have been filled with crazy people."

Without missing a beat, "You mean it isn't?" Karen looked at the three men sitting at the table in front of her.

"I really like you," Beth said laughing as the boys tried their best to look indignant. "But why pick up and leave your old place?"

Shannon looked at Karen who sat staring at her hands resting on the table. He knew from the interview it was because of personal reasons but he really wanted to know what those reasons were.

"It's actually for a simple reason," Karen said looking up and seeing all three pairs of eyes on her. "I walked in on my sweetheart of a boyfriend, who I had been with for three years, fucking my friend in our bed. Needless to say, I was not a happy camper. I threw her ass out first then tossed him out after letting him know that if he didn't pick up all his shit that I was leaving outside the next morning, Good Will was going to love me."

"You are amazing," Matt said causing her to blush. "You were really going to give his shit to Good Will?"

"Absolutely," Karen said with a smile. "In a way, I was grateful I caught him cheating. I had a feeling for weeks that he wasn't really into the relationship anymore and frankly, he sucked in bed. I started not being able to imagine faking it for however long out relationship lasted."

Beth laughed as Shannon spit his coffee all over Jeff at her faking it comment. "Faking it huh? Damn, that is hard." Beth smiled as Jeff raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that; you know I never need to fake it with you Tiger." Beth leaned over kissed him on the lips as Matt put his hands on his ears and starting singing.

Shannon hit Matt off the back of the head. "Why the hell are you doing that?"

"I really don't need to know about my brother's sex life," Matt said grimacing.

"It could be worse," Jeff said. "You could be hearing about Reject's."

Shannon threw a piece of toast at his friend as everyone laughed. "I don't know what's so funny Bane, I had you screaming last night."

Karen looked at Shannon and smiled evilly. "Shan, if you were with me last night, you would still be in bed. And if anyone was screaming, it would be you because you like my Hoover action." With a wink towards the rest of the table, Karen got up and headed outside to light a smoke.

Shannon sat at the table with his mouth wide open and the beginnings of a hard on. "Did she just say Hoover action," he asked as if he couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Yes she did," Matt said a little shocked himself.

"I really, really like her," Beth said as Jeff leaned over to kiss her cheek as he headed outside to join Karen in that cigarette.

_Outside…_

Karen sensed Jeff as he sidled on up next to her. "So is boss man able to talk yet?"

Jeff laughed as he put his lighter back in his pocket. "He couldn't believe you said that. Hell, none of us could."

"Sorry," she said with a blush. "Sometimes that little part of the brain that's supposed to help edit what I say doesn't always work."

"Please," Jeff said folding his hands as if he was begging. "Please don't get that working ever again. It is very hard to fluster that Reject. Anytime you can do that, you will have three or more grateful people." He inhaled deeply and let the smoke flow out of him smoothly. "But seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Like I said, I'm still sore. I really want to work tomorrow and start looking for a place to live."

"Why look when you have a place," Shannon asked as he, Matt and Beth joined them outside.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Because Shannon, I am a big girl who wants her own place to live."

"I told you," Shannon said a little annoyed. "You would be doing me a huge favor by staying at my place. My dogs like the company. Plus I am leaving in a few days. So really, you will be alone in the house at least four days a week."

Karen really didn't want to have this conversation in front of the others so she decided to nip it in the bud. "Fine Shannon, for now I will stay with you. But we will be discussing this later." Karen hugged Beth and the boys goodbye and headed towards Shannon's car. As they pulled away the other three just looked on.

"How soon until they end up in bed together," Matt asked.

"Not soon enough," Jeff answered.

"You boys are awful," Beth said with a laugh. "But it will be soon."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks for all the support. Your reviews and suggestions are always appreciated._

**Chapter 5**

Shannon looked over at Karen who had been quiet since getting in the car so they could go to Matt's. Karen caught him looking and just rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem Bane?"

"Two fold really," Karen said. "One why the hell do you insist on calling me Bane? And two, why the hell are you so all fired up about me staying at your house?"

Shannon chuckled causing Karen to become even more annoyed. "Well, everyone in this group has some sort of nickname. I like calling you Bane. Deal with it. Secondly, my house is pretty big, you are recovering from surgery, and you shouldn't be worried about where you live. If I have to tell you one more time that you are actually doing me a favor by staying there, I will strangle you."

Karen smiled as she realized she had finally annoyed the crap out Shannon.

"Why the smile now?"

"It's nice to know I can piss you off," Karen said with a wry smile. "Look, I appreciate everything you have done. I just am not used to being coddled. You are way too nice. How you don't get taken advantage of amazes me."

"Who says I haven't been," Shannon asked as they pulled in front of Matt's house. Without elaborating Shannon got out of the car leaving Karen shaking her head.

_Inside Matt's…_

Beth stared out the window and laughed as she watched Shannon leave a head shaking Karen in his car.

"What's so funny babe," Jeff asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How long have those two known each other," Beth asked leaning back into his chest.

"About 4 days," Jeff replied. "Why?"

"I think our little Shannon has finally met his match," Beth said with a smile. "They just spent five minutes in the car arguing and if I am right, Karen won."

Jeff looked outside with surprise. "Karen won the argument. That's shocking."

"Shhh," Beth said moving away from the window. "Here they come."

"Hey you guys," Shannon called from the doorway. He was trying to shake the conversation with Karen out of his head.

"Where's the pretty girl," Matt asked coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Right here Mattie," Shannon said in a high falsetto.

"Cute Reject," Matt said throwing a handful of popcorn at him. "Now, where is Karen?"

"Behind you Matt," Karen answered with a smile. "Is all that popcorn for me?"

Matt looked at the bowl in his hand and then at the girl in front of him. "I guess I could share with you."

Karen leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thanks Mattie!" Beth looked at Shannon as this little exchange took place. She smiled as she noticed the dismayed expression on his face. _This is going to be good,_ she thought.

"So," Matt continued. "Are we all ready to watch some tapes?"

"Sure man," Shannon said plopping on the floor in front of where Karen had sat on the couch. Matt quickly sat next to Karen as Jeff and Beth cuddled on the loveseat together.

_Several hours later…_

"You guys are nuts," Karen exclaimed after the last video ended. "Wrestling was not like this when I watched."

Matt and Jeff smiled at each other. "You should see the newer stuff," Beth said. "Everything is a lot more realistic."

"Too realistic," Beth grumbled causing Jeff to look down on her with sadness in his eyes.

"Beth, we knew it was going too brought up," Jeff said softly. "Everyone in the world knows what happened. We can't just ignore it."

"What," Karen asked Matt quietly.

"My drug use," Jeff responded to her. "I have a history, one that's not so far in the past. I was suspended a few months ago and my house burned down. WWE is using it in a storyline with MVP. The fans all know what happened, we can't just ignore it."

"But that doesn't mean it has to be out there every week on TV," Beth said hastily.

"What if it helps someone," Karen asked softly having everyone turn to look at her. "What if because of this, all of Jeff's fans can see what he has overcome and still can succeed? He may inspire some to stop their destructive behaviors before they cause more damage in their own lives."

Karen looked at her hands as everyone stayed silent. She felt that she may have crossed a line. She really didn't know these people that well and they may not have wanted her opinion.

"Damn," Matt said as he let out a breath. "She is too damn smart to be working for you Shannon." Karen felt relieved as everyone started laughing.

"I never thought of it that way," Beth said. "It's still bad mind you, but if my boy's success helps other people then I guess I can support this storyline."

Jeff reached over and kissed Beth softly as he smiled. "Who knew all we needed was another smart woman in the group."

A loud rumbling interrupted everyone's thoughts. Shannon smiled as everyone looked at him. "What? I'm hungry, sue me."

Kissing Jeff one last time, Beth got up. "I'm going to order some pizzas. Any requests?"

"No anchovies," Shannon and Karen called out at the same time causing Matt and Jeff to laugh.

"You two are weird," Jeff said flipping over on the loveseat so his feet dangled over the top and his head hung down.

Shannon looked at him with a raised brow. "You call us strange. You are a walking anomaly."

"Nice use of a big word," Matt said hi-fiving Shannon. Karen groaned as she got up off the couch.

"You okay," Shannon asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Karen said trying to stretch carefully. "I'm just a bit stiff from sitting so long. I'm going to the kitchen to see if Beth needs any help or something."

Matt and Jeff watched Shannon as he watched Karen leave the room.

"What's up," Matt asked his friend.

"What's up with what," Shannon asked as he pealed his eyes from the doorway that Karen had walked through.

"What's up with you and Karen," Jeff asked flipping himself around on the couch once again.

"Nothing is up," Shannon said with a sigh. He loved his friends but they need to stop being nosy.

"Beth said she saw you two arguing in the car," Jeff said.

"She was trying to goad me into kicking her out of the house," Shannon said. "She was pissed that she couldn't do it."

"Why are you so hell bent on having her stay with you," Matt asked.

"I can't see her going back to the motel she was shot in," Shannon said simply. "She is doing me a favor though when we go back on the road my house will be taken care of."

"I see your point but she's going to have to move out eventually," Jeff said.

"And when she finds a place, that will be fine," Shannon said getting up. "Until then she is more than welcome to chill at my place." Both Hardy's watched as Shannon walked out the door.

"Think we pushed too much," Matt asked.

"No," Jeff said looking out the window to his pacing friend. "He likes her but hasn't realized it yet. But when he does, she better watch out. He's going to be like a dog with a bone till he gets what he wants."

_In the kitchen…_

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do," Karen asked. These people have kind of taken her in and she hated not being able to do anything.

"There really isn't anything to do until the food gets here," Beth replied. "Other than the last few days, what do you think of Cameron?"

Karen giggled. "It's been interesting. I really can't thank you all enough for your kindness."

"It's nothing sweetie," Beth said placing her hand on Karen's as they sat at the kitchen table. "The guys, especially Shannon, love to help people."

"Especially Shannon," Karen asked.

"Shannon's heart is bigger than his whole body," Beth explained. "He can't stand to see someone in need. If he had only ten dollars to his name and you needed it, he would give it to you no questions asked, even if that meant him not eating till his next paycheck."

"People don't take advantage of him," Karen asked now thinking of her employer differently.

"People have, especially," Beth stopped talking.

"Especially who?"

"Especially his ex-wife," Beth said bitterly.

"He was married," Karen asked with wide eyes.

"Yes and she took him for everything he had. We never though our Shannon would be ok again. But we are a family. Everyone pulled together and we helped Shannon get back on track."

"You guys are all amazing."

"It has nothing to do with being amazing. As much as Matt and Jeff are brothers, Matt, Jeff and Shannon are brothers. He really is the little Hardy. Jeff and Shannon are particularly close. Trust me, if Jeff had any reservations about you staying at Shannon's, you would had been gone already."

"Nice to know I got Hardy approval," Karen said with a smile. "I hope I can return all your kindness one day."

"You already have," Jeff said from the doorway. "We've been longing for years for someone to fluster Shannon. You've already done that several times since he met you. Pretty soon we are going to put up a monument in your name." Karen looked amazed as Beth and Jeff both laughed now.

"What did I do to earn a monument?"

"I believe," Beth began, "the Hoover comment is what brought you to monumental status."

Karen blushed as she remembered what she had said this morning. "I couldn't help it. He set me up to say that." She looked somber as she raised her right hand in the air. "Hi, my name is Karen and I have a dirty mind." Jeff and Beth were now roaring with laughter.

"What I miss," Matt asked excitedly as he and Shannon, who had just come inside, joined the others in the kitchen.

"Karen was just admitting to us that she has a problem," Beth said as somberly as she could muster. "She has a dirty mind." Beth and Jeff started laughing again as Karen blushed.

"How is that a problem," Matt asked wagging his eyebrows at Karen who had started laughing herself.

"Don't you be getting any funny ideas, Mr. Hardy," Karen said moving out of the way as he started stalking over to her. She quickly jumped into Shannon's arms. Shannon let out a breath as he caught her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He had to admit to himself, it wasn't a bad position to be in. He was quite content to have her in his arms with his hands holding her ass up.

"Don't you know the only way to succeed in this world is to mess around with your boss," Karen said as she kissed Shannon quickly on the lips and then leapt down again. Shannon stood there with his mouth hanging open, gobsmacked again by her.

Jeff and Beth broke into applause as Karen bowed down in front of them. "Thank you, thank you," Karen said. "Your applause is unnecessary. Flustering Shannon has been my privilege."

Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here," Karen said as she grabbed Beth's hand to go answer the door leaving the boys alone in the kitchen.

Jeff and Matt looked at Shannon as he stood there with his mouth still hanging open.

"You are going to catch flies," Jeff said.

"I can't believe he is speechless," Matt said.

"What the hell just happened," Shannon asked when he was finally able to speak causing Matt and Jeff to fall in laughs once again. That girl is definitely going to make their lives more interesting each man thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Just a short chapter for the middle of the week blues. As usual thanks for the reviews.__ Also, a suggestion if you have not already done so check out anything written by Sinfully Sinned, . and Suspect Tomatoes you won't be disappointed. Also, I just started co-writing my first story ever with Sinfully Sinned called What Comes Around Goes Around. It is posted on Sin's site. Please check it out and let us know what you think. _

**Chapter 6**

**Several Weeks later, Gas Chamber ink…**

Karen stood behind the front counter bouncing her head to the beat playing on the overhead speakers. She was going over the week's appointment schedules trying to make sure no one was over booked. She rolled her stiff shoulders as she felt herself get bumped on the side.

"Am I in your way," she asked sweetly to the mohawked man standing next to her.

"Sorry Bane," Shannon said with a sly smile. "I have to check something in the book."

Karen stood back and crossed her arms under her chest laughing silently as Shannon's eyes looked down at her D cup breasts quickly and then back up at her. "Is there anything in particular you want to see?"

Shannon wanted to groan. Over the last few weeks, he knew what he wanted to see and that was Bane naked and screaming under him. Her stance was not helping right now as her breasts screamed to be touched.

"Just want to see if we have anyone else coming in today," Shannon said with a smile.

Karen sighed. "I told you earlier when you finish your 7 o'clock we were done."

"I remember," Shannon said leaning over her shoulder to look into the book. "Are we all set up for tomorrow?"

"Yes," Karen whined. She didn't mean too but she was tired. While Shannon only got home from his most recent trip, she's been manning the shop by herself while Shane was on vacation. The 14 to 18 hour days had been killing her. Now with Shane and Shannon back she was hoping to take it easy the next few days.

"Someone is cranky," Shannon said running a hand across her shoulders. Karen felt her flesh rise at his touch. This was something not uncommon for her recently whenever she's been touched by Shannon. "How about we go pick up some food and head home?"

"Damn Moore," Karen said almost gratefully. "That may be your most brilliant idea yet."

**At Shannon's…**

Karen started unpacking the Chinese food they had picked up as Shannon took a quick shower. She smiled as she heard him singing at the top of his lungs. As much as he bugged her, she did miss him when he was on the road. She grabbed a plate and she started scooping various things onto it. Opening the fridge, she pulled out two beers, cracking hers open as she sat and began eating.

"You couldn't wait for me," Shannon asked coming into the kitchen in jeans and much to Karen's delight, without a shirt. "That's just wrong."

"Shut up," she said as he sat down and started eating. "My food should go cold while you shower. I think not."

Shannon laughed as they continued eating. Silence fell over them. Not that awkward kind but the good kind.

"So when are you going to let me do you?"

Karen started choking on her beer as he finished that question. Shannon quickly got up and started hitting her back. When she could finally start breathing she looked up at him.

"Do me?"

Shannon chuckled. "Your first tattoo you pervert." As he sat back down he looked at her again. "Why do you want me to do you?"

"Yes Shannon," Karen said as monotone as possible. "Do me, do me now." She got up and laid on the edge of the cleared off part of the table. "Take me, I'm yours."

Shannon got up and stepped between her legs and looked down at her. He knew from her eyes that she didn't expect him to stand in front of her. He leaned over her, his breath whispering over the skin at her neck. She felt her own breath hitch. He lifted his hand and travelled it gently down her body barely touching her.

Karen's body was going crazy with the torment. He began toying with bottom of her tank top as his face traveled past her chest towards her stomach. He pushed up her shirt and leaned down.

Karen screamed as he blew a loud raspberry on her stomach. Then as she struggled to get up, he began tickling her. Using whatever leverage she had, she boosted herself off the table knocking them both to the floor. Karen lay on Shannon as they both laughed.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me," Shannon asked as they finally got up off the floor trying to contain their laughs.

"Sorry baby," Karen said inching towards the door. "I've had better!" Karen took off up the stairs as Shannon followed. Karen slammed into her room just as Shannon reached her door.

"You better hide Bane," he yelled through the door. "Your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower."

Karen laughed as she listened to her boss and roommate walk away. _Damn, that man is something else._


	7. Chapter 7 M

_AN: Thank you all for your support. As promised, here is a longer chapter, not my longest but its ok. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is advised._

_Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Reader discretion is advised. Time for me to earn that M rating._

**Chapter 7**

**Shannon's House, next day…**

Karen looked over as the boys floated in the pool. She and Beth were busy in the kitchen pulling some snacks together. Suddenly there was a loud scream and a splash. Karen and Beth dashed to the window to see what happened. Both giggled as they saw Matt sputtering as Jeff and Shannon laughed.

"Poor Matt got his hair wet," Beth said.

"My heart bleeds for him," Karen replied rolling her eyes as she picked up a tray of food to bring outside.

"Karen," Matt yelled as he climbed out of the pool. "They're being mean to me!"

"Poor Mattie," Karen said opening her arms as she sat down on a lounge chair. "Come here to me. I'll protect you."

Matt turned and stuck his tongue out at Shannon as he crawled to lay his head on her chest in the chair. Karen laughed as he rubbed his wet head across her chest and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. She was so busy with Matt that she missed the look between Jeff and Shannon.

Jeff and Shannon got out of the pool and ran over to her and pulled her from under Matt. The lifted her by her arms and legs. As she screamed and struggled they held her tighter until…

SPLASH!!!

"You bastards," Karen shouted from the pool as Jeff, Shannon, Beth and even Matt laughed at her.

"Hey Bane," Shannon called when he could catch his breath. "Thanks for wearing white today."

Karen looked down at her chest and saw her white shirt and bra left little to the imagination. Her cheeks flamed red. "You fucker," she yelled as she climbed out of the pool. Shannon came over trying to hug her but she just pushed him off with one arm. As she passed Matt on the way into the house she smacked him of the back of his head.

"What was that for," Matt asked rubbing his head.

"See if you ever get to rest on these twins ever again," Karen said as she shut the screen door behind her.

"Did you two morons have to do that," Beth asked shaking her head at her man and friend.

"We didn't think she would get pissed," Jeff said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well it wouldn't have been as bad if reject hadn't mentioned her tits," Matt said as her grabbed some chips off the table.

"Fine," Shannon said huffily. "I will go inside and beg her forgiveness."

As Shannon entered the house he was desperately trying to get the almost bare images of her breasts out of his mind. Quickly adjusting himself, he made his way up the stairs towards her room.

"Bane," he called out as he walked into her room. "I am sorry we threw you in the…" Shannon's words caught in his throat as Karen gasped and hastily turned around pulling down her shirt.

"Knock much," she asked finally turning around. "What's a matter? Didn't get enough of a look at the girls downstairs? Did you come up here for an instant replay?"

Shannon ran a hand nervously threw his hair. "Karen," he began. Her eyes shot up to his at the use of her first name. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Karen stood there for a moment with her arms crossed under her chest. He held his breath as he waited for her to speak.

"I have two things to say," she began walking closer to him. "The first is I know you and Rainbow meant to be funny and if it wasn't me I probably would have laughed my ass off." Karen moved until she was directly in front of him. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "And if you really wanted to see them so bad all you had to do was ask." She kissed him gently on the cheek and walked out of the room leaving him silent.

_Damn,_ he thought quickly loosing the material around his crotch. He turned suddenly and yelled. "I want to see them." Only to hear "Too late Reject!" be shouted back.

**Back outside…**

"I'm sorry Karen," Jeff said throwing himself on his knees as she came through the door. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Karen laughed and patted him on his head. "Jeff Hardy on his knees in front of me, how many women of the world would want to be me right now?" Jeff laughed as he stood up and hugged her.

"Beth," Karen called keeping her arms around Jeff. "Think I could borrow him some time. I could think of a lit of uses for him."

"Sure," Beth said noticing Shannon coming out behind him. She decided to punish him a bit herself. She walked over to Jeff and Karen and wrapped her arms around the both of them. "But only if I can join in." Beth kissed Jeff and then planted one on Karen. Shannon gasped behind them. Matt sprung out of his seat to get a better look and Jeff giggled like a school girl.

"Mmmm," Karen said licking her lips after Beth pulled away. "Tastes like cherries!"

Shannon now groaned. Matt clutched his heart as if in pain. Jeff picked up both girls, one in each arm and lifted them into a bigger hug as they laughed.

"Can you do that again," Matt asked holding his phone up. "I need a picture of that."

"Sorry Hardy," Karen said going to the cooler for a beer. "One time only public show. Maybe one day you might be able to catch us in the act."

"Hey Reject," Beth said waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you alive?"

"That," Shannon said after awhile. "That was totally awesome!"

The girls giggled as Jeff preened like a peacock and sat between them an arm on each chair.

"I am such a lady killer," he said with a smile. Beth cracked up. "What's so funny," Jeff asked confused.

"I hate to break it to you baby but I think Karen may be a better kisser than you."

Jeff's mouth hung low as the other boys snickered. "I don't think so," Jeff said pulling her into his lap. He leaned down and pulled her into the most erotic kiss she had ever had. Karen sat next to them fanning herself. Matt just turned away while Shannon jumped in the pool.

Jeff nibbled on Beth's lips as he slowly pulled away from a heavily panting Beth.

"Wow," was all Beth could say at first. She looked into Jeff's eyes. "Sorry guys we have get to get home." She quickly pulled Jeff out of his chair and dragged him through the house. Karen laughed as she listened to their car burn rubber out of the drive way.

"Well," she said. "Someone's getting lucky tonight."

"I hate to run," Matt said running his hand across his face. "But I have a date and need to burn the memory of you and Beth kissing into my memory to help battle the noise I'm going to be hearing in my house as I try to get ready." Matt leaned over and kissed her cheek and waved to Shannon as he too left.

Karen got up and walked over to the pool and sat down with her beer dangling her short clad legs in. Shannon swam over and stood in front of her.

"I have to ask," Karen said with a smile. "Does craziness just follow you guys around or is it me?"

Shannon laughed. "Sorry Bane, can't blame this one all on us. If I can recall correctly you were right in the middle of that madness."

"Damn," she said. "You're right." She looked over at the Jacuzzi. "Care to soak for awhile?"

"Sure," Shannon said moving towards the pool stairs. "Do you want me to wait for you until you change?"

"Fuck it," she said standing up lifting her shirt above her head. Shannon stood silently staring as she dropped her shorts. She was now clad only in a black bra and matching boy shorts. "Stop staring my bikini has less material to it than my current outfit."

Shannon's eyes and his body followed her into the Jacuzzi. "Are you sure you don't want to change into that?"

Karen laughed and splashed him. "Shut up." Karen started rolling her shoulders back and forth as the water started soothing her muscles.

"Shoulders still bothering you," Shannon asked.

"Yup, my slave driver boss had me leaning over the books all week."

Shannon laughed. "Come here," he said as patted the ledge in front of him. "Let me help you."

"Well," Karen said maneuvering in front of him. "I am never one to turn down a free massage."

Shannon laughed as he began running his hands across her back. He started rubbing her shoulders deeply, easing the knots that had accumulated over the past few weeks.

"Good God," Karen moaned out. Shannon started to get a little excited as she continued to moan at his touch. Pretty soon he was more than a little excited. You could camp in the tent that popped up in his pants. Karen leaned her back into his chest as started working the area under her collar bones.

Karen moaned loudly as she felt his hot breath on her neck. His hands traveled a tiny bit lower as she unconsciously grinded against him. Feeling adventurous, he lightly nipped at her neck causing her to moan out even more.

"Shannon," she gasped as his hands reached the front of her breasts. He was driving her crazy as he rubbed circles around them causing her to grind into him even more.

"Don't stop," she gasped as he licked her neck. She felt his hand travel further down until his hand was toying with the waist band on her shorts. Slowly he dipped his hand in feeling her excitement as she threw her head back onto his shoulder giving him more access to her neck.

She arched against his probing fingers while trying to concentrate on the one that was still working up top. She gasped as loud as ever when his fingers began touching her nub. First slowly, than faster until she could hardly catch her breath.

"Let it out," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Just let me hear you."

She cried out "Shannon" as her release hit her head on. "Fuck!"

She turned her head and reached a hand behind her and onto his neck pulling his face in closer. She began kissing him, sucking his bottom lip into hers as his hand began moving again. She thrust her tongue into his mouth as his fingers thrust into her.

"Stop," she managed to gasp out as she pulled away from him. He looked at her puzzled.

"Did I," he was cut off as her lips grazed his.

"I want you upstairs, in bed, naked screaming under me." Lust flashed in his eyes as she continued. "Think you can manage that stud."

Without a word, Shannon picked her up bridal style and climbed out of the Jacuzzi.

As they walked into the house he said, "I can manage. I can manage that and more."

Karen knew in her head she was in for a long night.


	8. Chapter 8 M

_AN: Damn…you guys are great. I wasn't going to continue the last chapter where I left off but I do fear for my life if I don't. Bear with me, I am not used to writing like this so please excuse any bumps in this chapter._

**Chapter 8**

**In the house…**

Shannon dropped Karen to her feet as they reached the kitchen. He pulled her into his arms and forcibly kissed her. As her mouth opened in a moan, he slid his tongue in a gently massaged hers with it. Reaching under her he lifted her until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"God I want you," he moaned as he carried her up the stairs, nibbling on her neck.

"I want you too," she groaned out as he hit the sensitive part of her collarbone. Backing up, he pushed his bedroom door open. Once again he placed her on her feet rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Karen ran her hands between them rubbing them up and down his toned chest. She smiled as he gasped when her fingertips grazed his nipples.

Shannon reached behind her unclasping her bra as he kissed her gently. He looked down at her breasts as her breathing strained under his glare. He loved how her chest heaved under his glare.

Karen moved her hands lower, toying with the band of his swim shorts. He growled as she toyed with the string. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he began kissing down her throat, onto her chest. He carefully rolled his tongue around her nipple while his hand played with the other. Encouraged by the shaking of her body, continued his path down her body placing butterfly kisses until he was on his knees in front of her.

Karen looked down at him at ran a hand through his hair. Why was being with Joe never like this? She could feel currents shooting throughout her body as he began tugging her boy shorts down. Once she was completely undressed, he rose to his feet and allowed her to loosen the string on his shorts and slide them down his legs.

Shannon looked at her moonlight lit body. He couldn't believe after all these weeks of her sleeping in the next room she was finally in his. He lifted her into his arms again. She couldn't help but giggle as he laid her on the bed.

"What's so funny Bane," he asked as he ran a hand up her thigh.

"Who knew you could be so romantic," she said as she shivered under his touch.

"I can be a lot of things sweetheart," he replied with a kiss.

Soon hands were everyone, groans and moans filled the room.

Karen looked up into Shannon's eyes as he plunged into her. Arching up to meet him, she let her hands fall to the side of her head. Shannon grasped both of her hands in his. Fingers clenched, they kept their rhythm as they never broke their eyes apart.

Shannon could feel her climax approaching; he could see the change in her eyes. Leaned in closer to her face, his lips connected with hers as both their dams finally burst free.

Moments later, as they caught their breath, Shannon leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"That was amazing," he said as he rolled off of her only to pull her across his chest. "Why did we wait so long?"

She sighed as he stroked her back gently. "I don't know. But let's not wait that long again."

Shannon laughed causing her to smile. "I may need some recovery time Bane. I think you wore me out."

Karen folded both arms under her face as she looked up at him. "Dude, it's been so long for me I just hope you didn't break me."

Shannon ran a hand gently through her hair. "Break you, you damn near clamped mine off you were squeezing so hard."

She giggled as she moved a hand over his chest. "What can I say? I was happy to have you there. And by the looks of it," she glanced and that rising sheets, "you may be ready for round two already."

Growling he flipped her onto her back again and nipped her neck. "You drive me crazy Bane."

**The next morning…**

Karen slowly opened her eyes, stretching like a cat, but frowned when she realized she was alone in bed. She looked around the room and spotted her underwear. She got out of the bed and pulled up her panties. Holding a hand across her breasts she grabbed one of Shannon's shirts and pulled it on. She made her way downstairs hearing music playing in the kitchen. She smiled as she watched Shannon sway his ass to the music as he made breakfast.

"Great sex and a meal," she said startling him. "You are a dream come true."

"It's not nice to scare people," he said with a smile.

"Sorry baby," she leaned over and kissed him lightly. Not wanting it to end, he pulled her tightly to him, deepening the kiss. She moaned as his hand roamed under her shirt and rubbed her ass. They were both so busy they didn't hear the door open or people walk in. It wasn't until a throat cleared that they pulled away from each other, both blushing.

"Did we interrupt," Jeff asked with a smile only to grunt when Beth swatted him on the chest.

"Morning," Shannon said with a smile as he turned back to the pancakes he was making. "You guys hungry?"

"I would love something to eat," Beth said raising an eyebrow at the still blushing Karen.

"I love that shirt," Jeff said sitting next to Beth. "Doesn't Shannon have one just like it?"

Karen turned red and sat down on Jeff's lap. "He might. Why don't you like it on me lover?" She winked at Beth as it was now Jeff's turn to blush.

Shannon shook his head as Karen continue to torment Jeff. He was also enjoying watching his shirt inch up her thighs.

"Hey Jeffro, get your hands off her," Shannon said bringing plates to the table. "Your woman is sitting next to you. Molest her instead."

Karen popped up from Jeff's lap and screeched as Jeff slapped her ass.

"Damn Rainbow," she said rubbing her ass. "That hurt."

"Maybe Shannon can kiss it for you later," Jeff said puckering his lips.

"Enough Jeff," Beth said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Leave her alone." She placed a hand on his mouth before he could even say a word. "And leave Shannon alone too."

Jeff pouted at the table as Karen and Shannon laughed.

"So," Beth said digging into her pancakes. "You two had a nice night after we all left?"

Shannon and Karen looked at each other quickly. "It was nice and relaxing," Karen answered with a soft smile.

"It was nice to spend a quiet night at home," Shannon added.

"I'm sure it was really quiet," Jeff said sarcastically earning a slap off the back of the head from Beth. He went to say something but shut his mouth at the look she gave him.

"How was Matt's date," Karen asked as they finished eating.

"That's a really good question," Jeff said playing with Beth's hand. "One I will be sure to ask him if he ever comes home."

"Who was it with," Shannon asked.

"Gabby," Beth told him rolling her eyes.

"Good Lord," Shannon said laughing. "Matt didn't have a date. That horn dog had a booty call!" Jeff and Beth joined in laughing leaving a very confused Karen. Beth looked at her and smiled.

"Gabby is annoying to say the least," Beth said. "She talks in a baby voice, wears so much makeup you need a sandblaster to find her real face and wishes she was Paris Hilton. The only time Matt calls her is when he wants a sure thing. He takes her out for dinner and then we don't see him for two days and he doesn't call her until the next time he as an itch that needs scratching."

"She's okay with that," Karen asked hoping she didn't just scratch Shannon's itch last night.

"She seems to be," Shannon said grabbing her hand under the table. He sensed the thoughts running through her head. "They both know what's up and know there is no chance for a workable relationship. Luckily not all us guys are like that." He was praying she took that hint.

Karen smiled at him. "I know all guys aren't like that. It's just not something I ever pictured Mattie doing. I guess it's better than finding some random chick in a bar that's carrying who knows what."

"True," Jeff said. "I still think there is a piece of Matt that is looking for the real thing. Right now he's taking what's available. Now who wants to go ride some dirt bikes?"

"I do! I do," Shannon yelled bouncing in his seat. He followed Jeff outside as the girls picked up the plates to put in the sink.

"I swear they are both children," Beth said laughing as the car horn was being honked for them. "I will be asking you a few things later."

"I know," Karen said locking up the house. "But be prepared to be missing answers."


	9. Chapter 9 M

_AN: I swear my little Shannon Angel is sitting on my shoulder going "Write! Write!" so I am writing this chapter just to get him to shut the hell up. Unfortunately…not my best but I promise to be better. Let me know what you think._

**Chapter 9**

Beth and Karen sat on the ground watching their boys fly about Jeff's motocross track. Karen looked back at the construction site that lay behind them.

"It's coming together slowly," Beth said looking at the site behind them.

"At least you have a home," Karen said wistfully.

"So do you dear," Beth said with a smile. "So what exactly is going on with you and the Reject?"

Karen blushed and looked down at her hands. "I don't know exactly."

"Well you looked cozy this morning with his tongue shoved down your throat and his hands…"

"Knock it off," Karen said cutting her off with a nudge of her shoulder. "Last night was great but it's not something I would normally do. But God," she shook her head, "that man is amazing."

Beth laughed at the wonder coming from her new friend. "I've heard tails. He is a sweetie and I knew from the first time I saw you together there was something there."

"You couldn't warn me?"

"No my dear Karen," Beth said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I wanted to see how it would play out."

"Get the camera 'Ject," Jeff shouted from his bike. "We may be getting a little girl-on-girl action!"

"Bite me Hardy," Karen yelled getting up and running after him as he jetted off on the bike only to be caught around the waist by Shannon on his.

"Chill Bane," he whispered huskily into her ear causing her to shiver. "Don't waste your energy." He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

"Fine," she said pouting. Turning she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to rest his on her waist. Knowing they were being watched by Beth and Jeff made her want to laugh.

"Awww, don't pout Bane," Shannon said pulling her closer. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well," she said as she trailed a hand down his chest. "I have this strange craving." She purred at him as his eyebrow lifted. "I really can't wait. I need to have something strong and powerful between my legs." She finished the last sentence huskily causing Shannon to shiver in anticipation. Karen looked over her shoulder and saw Jeff.

"Hey Nero, got an extra helmet," she yelled. She smiled as he tossed an extra towards her. Putting it on, she climbed behind Shannon straddling the bike.

"This is what you wanted," he asked.

"Why got something better to offer," she replied cheekily.

"I'm taking you for one lap and then we are going straight home so I can show you some options."

Karen laughed as he took off causing her to cling to him. Whatever was happening with them she knew she wouldn't be bored.

**Several weeks later…**

Karen was working in the back office of the store going over the finances. She smiled as she quickly added up some numbers. _Damn Moore is going to be happy_, she thought in reference to that month's receipts. It was the third month in a row they had turned a profit. Things had been up and down since he opened the shop but with Karen's keen organizational skills no dollar was squandered. She couldn't wait till he was back home to show him the numbers.

Karen leaned back in the chair and stretched her arms over her head. She got up and headed to the bathroom. As she walked back into the office she let out a scream as two arms wrapped around her. She quickly reached back and elbowed the other person and heard a grunt and whoosh off air. Turning around she threw her hands to her mouth.

"Shannon I'm so sorry," she said rushing over to help him.

"See if I ever try to surprise you again," he replied rubbing his chest where her elbow connected.

She leaned up and kissed him gently. "You just cared the bejesus out of me. You aren't supposed to be back in town for another few days."

Shannon grabbed her head and led her back to his desk. He pulled her into his lap as he sat down. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Shan," she moaned as he hit that perfect spot.

"I take it you missed me," he asked chuckling. They hadn't seen each in a few weeks. His schedule was so hectic.

"Well," she teased. "Not really. I was too busy helping your shop turn profit for the third straight month." She pointed to the books on the table.

He leaned over and looked. "I am impressed." He lifted her up with one hand a swiped his desk clear with the other. "I think you deserve a bonus." She giggled as he sat her up on his desk.

"Why Mr. Moore," she said mock offended. "This is a place of business. What are you doing?"

Leaning down he captured her lips in a searing kiss. "Why giving you a bonus of course."

Karen smiled as she looked up at him. He pushed her legs apart and stood between them. She purred as he ran his hands up and down her arms. She shuddered as he reached for the bottom of her tank and pulled it off her body. Wrapping his arms around her he lowered his head as he placed kisses down her throat, across both collarbones until finally he reached the top of her breasts still encased in her leopard bra. She laughed as he blew a loud raspberry on them.

"Shannon!" He loved making her laugh. Her laugh was almost like a song to him.

Capturing her eyes in his and began licking the tops of her two perfect orbs. He reached around undoing her bra letting them tumble free. She sucked in a breath as his tongue ran circles around her nipple. Not wanting to leave anything out he repeated the action on the other until they were both puckered like pearls.

"Shannon," she exclaimed again this time in anticipation.

"I am so happy you got a skirt on," he said in a low voice. He reached his hand down and ran his fingertips up her bare thigh and under her black skirt leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

"I think you like this," he said as he reached her center, feeling her dampness through her panties. He pushed them over causing her to gasp as his fingers started stroking her. She started rocking her hips into his moving hand as he pulled her lips back to him.

"Shannon, I need you," she cried out wanting to feel him inside her, missing that connection.

"I need you too," he said reaching to unbuckle his pants. Once freed he pushed her skirt up, sliding her panties over. She arched up as she felt the tip of his cock probing for entrance. Kissing her he plunged in deeply causing her to lose her breath.

"Don't stop," she panted as he repeatedly plunged into her over and over again until they were both on the climaxed.

Shannon fell back into his chair pulling her sweaty form into his. She laid her head onto his shoulder. After several minutes of silence she started laughing puzzling him.

"Bane you are so not being good to my ego right now."

"I'm sorry sweets," she said kissing him softly. "I was just wondering. Is the bonus you gave me the same you give the other employees?"

It was his turn to laugh as he cuddled her closer into his body. "No, I don't think Shane would like that as much as you did."

She stretched like a cat against him. "What do you say to heading back to your house and ordering in and having some take out and watching a few movies?"

"You are a genius," he kissed her deeply. He helped her get up and get dressed. They waved goodbye to the guys in the shop as they headed out not paying attention to the stares and the laughter that followed them. _Got to sound proof that office_, Shannon thought.

**Later that night…**

Shannon lay on the couch with Karen draped over him playing with her hair as they watched an old movie.

"Moore," Karen asked turning her head. "Not that I mind, cause I really don't, but what are you doing home so early?"

Shannon let out a sigh and pulled them both up into sitting positions. "Things changed at work Bane."

"What changed," she asked. "You're not hiding an injury on me are you?" She remembered when they had first met he had bruised ribs. He chuckled as she started running her hands all over him looking for any mark that she may have missed.

He stopped her hands as he was beginning to get a little excited and he knew he needed to talk to her.

"There were cutbacks at work," he started. "They started trimming the fat so to speak. I was part of that fat."

Karen shot up, sitting straight up, and turned to him. "What do you mean you were the fat?"

"They let a bunch of us go baby," he said softly rubbing her back knowing she was upset.

"I don't understand," Karen said. "You were doing so well. You work your ass off for them and this is how they treat you?"

"Bane, it's okay. It actually will be a good thing in the long run. I opened up Ink and never really get to spend time there. Now, I really will get to enjoy it and work on the craft."

"But you love to wrestle!"

Shannon pulled Karen across his lap and hugged her into his body. He was happy when he finally felt her relax against him.

"I'll still wrestle, just on the independent scene. Who knows maybe the Prince will get to go back to TNA. The world is my playground now."

"Will you be okay?"

"Money wise?" When she nodded he continued. "Yes baby. I have money socked away. You do my books. You know my overhead isn't high. Hell, you won't even let me buy food for my own house."

"I would if you let me pay rent."

"I can think of better ways for you to pay!" She giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That's right. I'm sleeping with you so I have a home. I am truly a whore now."

"Hey!" Karen's head snapped up as he yelled. "Don't ever say that. You are not a whore. You are my girlfriend. I love spending time with you. I would hope by now you would consider this your home. Even if the sex stopped tomorrow you would still have a bed here."

Karen looked up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Why the water works?"

"You'll think I'm stupid," she replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's the first time you called me your girlfriend. I wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation."

Shannon chuckled as he kissed her nose. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you wonder. Let's make this official." Shannon lifted her from his lap and set her on the couch. He got on both knees in front her. "Karen Bane, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Karen leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." She held apple round cheeks in her hands. "You are the best."

"So," Shannon said standing up in front of us. "How would you like to take this upstairs and celebrate a little?"

"A little," Karen questioned as she stood up taking his offered hand. "I was hoping to celebrate a lot."

Shannon pulled her into him and kissed the breath out of her. "You win! A lot it is!"

Like two teenagers they ran giggling up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Sorry for the late updates. Damn these holidays. I feel like we've been lacking in the drama…I need drama. Let me know what you all think...Cam_

**Chapter 10**

**Two months later…**

Beth looked up as Karen slammed into Matt's house and flopped on the couch. Raising an eyebrow she looked at her friend as she slouched with her arms folded on her chest. It wasn't the first afternoon that she came in this way.

"What's wrong Kar," Beth asked sitting next to her friend.

"I'm going to kill that Reject," Karen huffed out.

"What did he do now," Beth asked trying not to laugh. For the past few weeks Karen has been threatening to kill Shannon every other day.

"He breathes, isn't that enough," Karen sighed. "Everywhere I turn he's there. At work he crowds my space. At home, if I walk into the kitchen, two minutes later he's behind me. I swear I can't even take a piss without him there. I am ready to call McMahon to beg him to be hired back."

Beth wrapped an arm around Karen and pulled her close. She knew her friend was at the end of her rope. "I know how you feel." She nodded when Karen's eyes shot up to hers. "When Jeff left the WWE and was home all the time for the first time, I wanted to kill him."

"But he was also high," Karen said. "Shannon's just being his normal wonderful self. I love spending time with him but he's everywhere I am." She looked down at her hands. "I think I need to move out." Beth's heart broke as tears trickled down Karen's face.

"What does he have to say about all this," Beth asked rubbing Karen's back.

"How can I tell him about this," Karen said sadly. "What should I say 'Hi honey, I love you but if I'm around you much more I'm going to have to slit your throat?"

Beth laughed. "Do you realize what you just said?"

Karen looked at her perplexed as she ran over what she had just said in her mind. Suddenly she sprung up wide eyed. "I didn't mean it. We've only been together a few months. Oh god I'm going to be sick."

Beth turned as she thought she heard a door close but thought it was her imagination. "Time means nothing. If you love him, you love him."

"Jesus," Karen said sinking to her knees. "I love that Reject. I need to go talk to him."

Beth hugged her before she could run out of the room. "I think that's a great idea. Just take it easy on your way there." She pulled Karen back before she could leave again. "I think we need a girl's weekend. Jeff is at work why don't we head away for the weekend."

Karen pulled away and yelled "great idea" as she flew out the door leaving Beth muttering "I'm surrounded by idiots."

**Shannon's house…**

"Shannon," Karen called coming into the house. She was surprised not to hear an answer. His car was out front. "Shannon!"

Karen walked into the dark living room, turned on a light and found him holding a bottle of vodka in his hand. She turned her head to the side puzzled he's not one to drink by himself.

"Shan what are you doing in the dark? Didn't you hear me calling you? I have something to tell you."

"Don't you have to pack?" She knew by his voice that he was drunk.

"I'm not leaving until this weekend." _How did he know about the girls' weekend already?_

"Why not today or couldn't you find a place quick enough Karen?"

Now she was puzzled going on upset. He NEVER called her Karen. "What's wrong Shannon," she asked softly.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I wouldn't want you to be sick."

Karen's temper finally snapped. "What in the hell is your problem?" She didn't mean to yell but she was so angry at his attitude.

"I heard you and Beth."

A light dawned in her head. She had heard the door click just as Beth had. "Did you hear the whole conversation or just part of it dumbass?"

"Fuck you," Shannon yelled drunkenly causing her to back up. "Being in love with me makes you sick? How the fuck am I supposed to feel."

"You asshole," she yelled back. "If you would have stayed to hear the whole thing you would have heard that I fucking love you. I was scared okay!"

Shannon looked at her threw hazy eyes. "Well I love you too! I just don't get sick over it. Why did you come back? Aren't I smothering you?"

"Fuck you," she screamed now at him. She grabbed her keys as she headed towards the door. "See if you can find me when you sober up asshole. Consider this me taking vacation."

With a slam of the door she left the house leaving Shannon standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

**Matt's house…**

Matt, Jeff and Beth sat in the living room watching a movie. They were startled as the heard the front door bang open and shut. Matt jumped up to go towards the sound when a pissed and crying Karen came into the room.

"How can you all be friends with that dipshit," she said between sobs. Matt grabbed her and pulled her into a hug looking at Beth for help. Beth came over and led their crying friend to the couch.

"Matt can you please get her some water," Beth asked while trying to soothe her friend. "Kar what happened?"

"I" sob "came home." Sob "he was sitting" sob "drinking vodka" sob "drunk" sob "make me sick" sob "loves me" sob "smothering" sob "eavesdropped" sob "half of it"

Jeff looked at Beth not understanding a word Karen had said. Matt came back and handed Karen the water.

"Ok," Beth said as she wrapped her mind around what her sobbing friend had said. "Nod if I understood you right. "You went home and found Shannon drunk with a bottle of vodka. He heard part of our talk earlier about how you loved him and felt sick and that he was smothering you. But he left before hearing you realize you love him."

Karen nodded as the boys gazed in awe at Beth. "It's a girl thing," she said not taking her eyes of Karen.

"Your girl is good," Matt whispered to Jeff who just nodded.

"Okay," Beth said letting out a breath. "You need to calm down. Crash here and in the morning we will see how you feel."

"I want to leave," Karen cried.

"No you don't," Beth said calmly. "Let's not make any rash decisions. Come on," Beth stood up and held her hand out. "We will get you into some pj's and some rest. Let's look at this in the morning."

Karen blindly followed Beth up the stairs leaving a strangely quiet Hardy Boys in her wake.

**30 minutes later…**

Matt and Jeff looked up as a tired Beth came back downstairs.

"She okay," Matt asked.

"She will be," Beth replied as she sat on Jeff's lap and curled up into him.

"Do you mind telling us what in the blue blazes happened," Jeff asked as he rubbed her back.

"Well," Beth began telling them about everything that Karen had been going through. Both boys listened and grew more and more worried about their two friends.

"Would it be wrong to say I really want to hit Shannon right now," Matt asked as he rubbed his head.

"No, feels the same way here," Jeff said kissing Beth on the forehead. "Was it really that hard for you when I first came home?"

"It was painful," Beth said with a smile. "Of course our situation was a bit different. However, I became used to you being home two maybe three days a week during a good month. I was and am very independent. I didn't sit around waiting all day for you to come home. I had my own life and things to do. When you came home full time it was hard. You interrupted my flow however it took time but I got used to it. You needed time to adjust being home as well."

"It's rough when we are home for a long time," Matt said. "All week all we want is to be home with whoever is waiting for us. It's a culture shock for us."

"All I wanted to do was make up all the time I missed with you," Jeff said nuzzling Beth.

"I know baby, but this is new for both of them. It doesn't help that Shannon heard half a conversation and got wasted." Beth sighed and leaned back on Jeff. She couldn't wait for the morning to come.

**Shannon's house…**

Shannon sat on his couch staring at the only picture he had of himself and Karen. He slowly had started sobering up after she had left the house.

"Jesus Bane I fucked up."


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Bonus chapter for my readers. Happy Holidays…_

**Chapter 11**

**The next morning…**

Matt stumbled grumbling into his kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he started downing it, he noticed a the giggling girl at the stove.

"What's so funny Kar," Matt asked putting his mug on the counter.

"Nothing Mattie," she answered with a smile. "I was just marveling at what a morning person you are."

"Shut up," he groused. He looked over her shoulder with interest. "What are you making?"

"French toast," she replied.

"Yummy," Matt said grabbing plates out of the cabinet.

"Who said you get any?"

Matt leaned over her and whined like a puppy. Karen laughed and smacked his reaching hand with the spatula. "If you're a good boy and you sit down, I'll share with you."

Matt jumped into a seat at the table and waited somewhat patiently for Karen to finish. Beth sauntered into the kitchen.

"Yummy," Beth said as she sniffed the air appreciatively. She thanked Karen as she was handed a plate.

"Hey," Matt protested. "How come she just gets handed a plate and I have to wait?"

"Sorry Mattie," Karen said handing him his plate. "I love her more." Karen leaned down and gave Beth a smacking kiss on the lips. A whistle from the doorway made the girls turn their heads.

"Can we take that back upstairs," Jeff asked kissing both girls on the cheek causing them to giggle. "Matt close your mouth."

Matt closed his shocked mouth. "Dude, you two kissed again!"

Jeff smiled as he secured his seat between both girls as a plate was placed in front of him. "Be jealous Matthew cause they are both mine."

"In your dreams Jeffro," Karen said with a snort. She winked at Beth. "What Beth and I have shared is special and just between us."

The room went silent as Jeff's fork clattered on his plate. "What do you mean by shared? Shared as in something already happened?"

Beth got up and sat in Karen's lap. She caressed Karen's cheek as both Hardy Boys looked on in shock. Both girls fought to control their laughter as Beth continued torturing them.

"Well," Beth said as she ran a hand across Karen's collar bone above her tank top while Karen gripped her ass. "While you guys were gone we had to entertain ourselves someway."

"If there is a God please tell me this is on tap," Matt asked as he reached down to adjust himself.

Jeff and Matt held their breaths as the girls leaned it as if they were going to kiss. Karen finally broke out in laughter as Beth joined in.

"You guys are too easy," Karen said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Before she could blink, Jeff was out of his chair. He grabbed Beth and threw her over his shoulder with a growl. Beth laughed as Jeff flew out of the room.

Karen laughed as she looked across the table at Matt. "You okay?"

"I'll be back," he replied. Karen laughed again as she heard the bathroom door shut and lock. "Those boys are too easy."

**Minutes later…**

Karen was at the sink washing plates and pans as Matt came back into the kitchen.

"Feel better," she asked with a giggle.

"You girls are lethal," Matt said having another cup of coffee. He groaned as a bang was heard overhead as well as a moan of _Oh Nero_. "Leave the pans. Let's go sit outside."

Karen smiled as she followed him out to the back deck.

"How are you feeling this morning," Matt asked as they sat down.

"Better," Karen said slowly. "I thought about everything Beth has said to me. Yes its been hard having Shannon home and at work all the time but I love that idiot. Am I happy about the way everything went down last night, no. I plan on going home today and really talk to him. Hopefully I find him sober and willing to listen."

Karen looked at Matt who was looking over her shoulder. Turning around she sucked in air as she saw Shannon standing in the doorway with a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Matt said getting up and kissing her on the head. "I have some errands to run." As Matt walked past Shannon, he whispered. "Make her cry again and I will hurt you." Shannon just nodded.

Shannon walked out onto the deck and took the seat next to Karen. He noticed how she couldn't, no wouldn't, look at him.

"Karen I am so sorry," Shannon began passing her the flowers. "I handled everything wrong yesterday. Getting that drunk and arguing with you was not the smartest thing I've done. Not hearing the whole conversation or just listening to it to begin with was wrong as well. If possible, I would love for you to forgive me."

Shannon sat and waited for her to speak. It seemed as if they sat there in silence for hours when really it was only a few minutes.

"You hurt me yesterday," Karen said sadly. "I never thought you would hurt me. It was worse than walking in on Joe." Karen held a hand up when he went to speak. "Let me finish. I was wrong too. I should have come to you to begin with to let you know how I was feeling since you've been home. It was my fault that I didn't want to rock the boat."

"I want you to feel like you can say anything to me Bane," Shannon said grabbing her hand. Karen smiled at the use of her nickname. "You are my world."

Karen sighed as he caressed her hand. "I do love you Shannon. What made me sick was how fast it felt like it was happening. You being home has been great but we do need our space to adjust to this."

Shannon pulled Karen into his lap and cuddled her towards his chest. "Bane, I love you so much it makes me crazy. I just wanted to make up for all the time we lost while I was wrestling." Karen smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "If it makes you feel better, I won't be around as often in the next few months."

Karen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you going? Are you running away to join the circus?"

Shannon laughed and began tickling her causing her to squirm in his lap. "No. I am scheduled for some independent dates. So I will be on the road one or two weekends a month." He laughed as she pouted. "Why the sad face?"

"No reason," she said with a giggle. She leaned over and kissed him heartily and pulled back. "So lets recap, you love me and I love you."

"Yep," Shannon said pulling her into another deep kiss. They only broke apart when they heard the "Awww!" behind them.

"Oh look Ma," Jeff said wrapping an arm around Beth as Matt looked on and laughed. "The kids have gone and made up."

"Shucks Paw," Beth said accentuating her drawl. "It's about time."

Karen laughed as Shannon ducked his head. "What can I say, I love my Reject!"

"So no more threatening to kill him," Beth asked.

"Not for the rest of this week," Karen said with a smile. "So Jeff, did you release your stress?"

Jeff nodded happily as Beth smacked his arm and Matt groaned. Karen couldn't help laughing.

"What I miss," Shannon whined.

"Let's just say breakfast with our women is very interesting," Jeff said sitting down pulling Beth on his lap.

"That's not telling me anything," Shannon said with a pout.

"I'll tell you," Matt said with a warning tone. "But it's not as good as seeing it in person." Karen and Beth laughed as Matt adjusted his pants just from thinking about it.

"Tame that thing," Beth added as Jeff shifted in his seat.

"Sorry, I just had the visual again in my head," Jeff said with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Stop it both of you and tell me," Shannon whined yet again.

"Well sweetie, what happened was," Karen began. Shannon's eyes got bigger and bigger, along with something else as Beth and Karen told him of their kitchen escapades.

Just as they finished, Shannon popped up almost dumping Karen to the ground. Luckily he caught her just in time.

"Got to go," he called dragging Karen through the house.

Matt, Jeff and Beth all laughed as Karen hollered her farewell.

"Good to know things are okay," Matt said.

"Things are great," Beth added as she kissed Jeff.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Hope everyone had a happy holiday. I'm thinking of ending this story soon. It's to see where it can go except down the usual paths, unless I got evil and create a little more drama for our couple…Let me know what you think I should do._

**Chapter 12**

**Months later…**

Karen sat out back by Shannon's pool dangling her feet in the water. It was hard for her to believe she's been in Cameron for a year. So much has changed since she left her life in Pennsylvania. The best change was making the friends and the relationships she had. Jeff and Matt were the brothers she never had or wanted. Beth was the sister she needed. Shannon…well Shannon, was her heart. But just when you think things are going smoothly something has to trip it up.

"Bane!"

"What," Karen screamed back from the back yard to content to move.

"Bane!"

Groaning, she got up and headed into the house cursing Shannon the entire way. "For fuck's sake Shan, what!"

"I love you," Shannon whispered grabbing her from behind.

Karen pulled at of his arms and turned around slapping his arm. "You screamed like a lunatic just to drag me from my peaceful thoughts outside to tell me that? I know you love me."

Exacerbated, Karen headed back outside only to be pulled back into Shannon's arms. She giggled as he began nuzzling her neck.

"I love you and wanted to know if you were ready to head to Matt's," he asked stroking the expanse of stomach that her short shirt revealed.

"Sure but if you keep touching me like that," she purred as she leaned back into him, "we are not going anywhere."

"Fine by me," Shannon said dragging her towards the stairs.

"You horn dog," she laughed pulling herself from his grip. "Grab your keys and let's go." She kissed his cheek when he pouted. "I promise I'll make it up to you after we get home." Shannon smiled at the thought of later and followed her out the front door.

**Matt's**

"Seriously," Beth asked as they watched the boys plan out the latest Hardy Show episode. "When are you two going to take the plunge?"

Karen looked at Beth with a disbelieving look. "You are the right one to ask that question miss 'we don't need a paper to prove our love.' If it happens, it will happen when it happens. Right now, he and I are busy trying to expand the business and he's got all his Indy dates."

"True," Beth said with a laugh as the boys began rough housing again. "Jeff and I are different from you and Shannon. You both, as unconventional as you claim to be, tend to lean towards traditional. Tell me you haven't dreamed of the whole white dress and flowers scenario."

"I have," Karen said with a wistful look. "I can't lie about that but with my past it's hard to believe in fairy tales. I was with asshole for three years; I thought that was my fairy tale, now I have my prince. Sure he's my punk prince but if we kept things the way they are now, I wouldn't care. If we decided to go to the next level that would be great."

Beth sat in silence thinking about what Karen said. In the past year she learned some things about her friend but she was reluctant to talk about family and some other things in her past.

"Kar," Beth asked tentatively. "Why don't we ever hear you talk about your family?"

Karen looked down at her hands. Shannon had asked the same question when they first got together. He thought it was strange she never seemed to call anyone or have anyone call her. She remembered how he held her when she told him just a bit of her life. Over the last year he's been able to pull the whole story out.

"My family," Karen said letting out a breath. "I don't know the sperm donor who slept with my mother the junkie whore." She took a breath as Beth gasped. "He was probably one of her John's. She lost me to social services when I was 10. It was a good thing and a bag thing for me. I bounced from foster home to foster home until I was 18. My last home was a good one which made up for the bad ones. My foster mother died when I was twenty."

Beth didn't know what to say as Karen told her story however brief she was trying to keep it. She sidled up closer to Karen as a show of support.

"Ms. May was good to me and she was killed in a hit and run. Totally freak accident. She was kind enough to leave me a few dollars. I put that towards living and going to school. I worked met hard and graduated while holding down sometimes two jobs. I met asshole and thought things were finally taking a right turn. You know what happened next." Karen gestured to where they were.

Both women sat quietly for a few moments, Beth trying to digest all that was said and Karen letting relief wash over her body. It was hard talking about her past but Beth seemed to be taking it in well.

"Thank you for sharing with me," Beth said squeezing her hand. They both looked up and saw the three guys standing there. Karen looked down again knowing they heard her story too. She took a deep breath and looked up at Shannon. He gave her a smile and mouthed _Proud of you_ to her. She watched as he walked over and sat next to her. Her body relaxed as her pulled her across his lap.

Jeff and Matt sat on the steps next to them not saying a word until Jeff spoke.

"I knew you were a strong spirit. I just didn't know how strong."

Karen leaned over in Shannon's lap and kissed Jeff on the head. "Jeff that was the abridged version." She looked at Shannon as she felt the anger radiate off his body. "The full version might scare you shitless." She turned and kissed Shannon on the lips hoping to calm his anger down.

Shannon was thinking of that unabridged version. When he was finally able to pull the entire truth out of her he wanted to go to PA and beat up or kill anyone who ever laid a hand on his sweet girl.

"'Ject, you know the whole story," Matt asked watching as Karen stroked Shannon's arm and played with his hands trying to bring his mind out of the past.

"I do," Shannon said kissing Karen. "My girl doesn't hide anything from me. Plus I'm like a pugnacious little dog. I'll keep yelping and digging till I get the full story."

Jeff laughed at his friends description as he knew the mood needed to be lightened. "Well you definitely got the little part down." Beth and Matt laughed as Shannon pouted.

"Nero," Karen said standing up in front of him with her hands on her hips. "There is a lot you can call Shannon, but trust me; little ain't one of those things."

Shannon blushed as Beth whooped it up laughing.

"Kar," Jeff said shaking his head in mock disgust. "I did not need to know that."

"Oh please," Beth said watching Matt and Shannon now laugh. "Like you three perverts don't check out the other guys' equipment in the showers." Beth and Karen laughed as the boys made faces.

"You probably have a ruler to measure each other in there," Karen said laughing. She smiled at Beth as a thought crossed her head. Shannon groaned knowing that look meant she was up to no good.

"Oh Beth," Karen said sweetly. "I can vouch for Shannon and you can vouch for Rainbow but Matt," she tapped her chin, "he's a mystery to us."

Beth caught on grinning just as evilly back. Shannon and Jeff exchanged a look having a feeling where this was going. Matt just looked on confused.

"You are right Kar," Beth said sliding over behind Matt. "I always wondered how are boys ranked." Without hesitating, Beth wrapped herself around Matt's chest and back and Karen leapt into his lap, her hands immediately reaching for his belt buckle.

"Stop," Matt yelled as he struggled with the two girls on top of him finally figuring out what they were talking about. He stood up trying to shake them off as they got his belt undone and now were trying for his pants. He looked at his brother and friend.

"If you two asses don't want to be embarrassed my Mattitude, get your damn women off of me!"

Jeff and Shannon were howling at Matt's distress as his pants fell to his knees. They got up and pulled their respective woman off him. Matt reached down and pulled his pants up thanking the guys.

"Don't thank me," Jeff said holding Beth tight to his body. "I just didn't want you embarrassed when you couldn't measure up to your baby brother."

They laughed as Matt scowled. "Nothing to say Reject," Matt asked.

"Nope," he replied laughing. "Bane knows I'm the right size for her." Shannon leaned down and deeply kissed Karen.

"Get a room," Matt yelled.

"Great idea," Shannon said scooping a still laughing Karen in his arms and ran towards his car.

**Shannon's…**

"You are evil," Shannon said kissing Karen's neck as they cuddled on the couch. "Poor Matt is going to be having nightmares now."

She laughed as she stroked his chest.

"I'm proud of you," he said kissing her nose.

"Why?"

"You shared a lot today."

Karen looked away not able to meet his eyes. He placed a finger under her chin turning it back to him.

"I didn't tell them everything."

"No, but you told them more than you told me at first. When you are ready, I'm sure Beth and the guys will listen and not judge you. I didn't. I still love you."

Karen's heart swelled at his words. "I love you too. Joe always threw my mistakes back at me. You never do."

"What happened to you and what you did to survive was what made you who you are. Take one thing away and you probably wouldn't be in my arms right now."

With a sigh, Karen settled more firmly into his arms. She never felt as safe as she did then when she was in his arms.

"Bane," Shannon said softly.

"Yes."

"Marry me."


	13. Chapter 13 M

_AN: I couldn't let you all hang and wait for an answer. Fear not, there will be drama in upcoming chapters…Let me know what you think._

**Chapter 13**

"What," Karen sputtered.

"Marry me Bane."

"You can't be serious," she said turning in his arms to face him. "This is out of nowhere."

"So," he said kissing her head. "I love you. We already live together. We make a great team. I want to grow old with you."

"I love you too. This just shocked me."

He started playing with her hands. "Are you going to answer me Bane?"

"Yes."

"Well what's the answer," he asked as he turned her head to look into her eyes.

"I just did." Karen smiled as he realized what she had said. Shouting a yes he picked her up out off the couch and swung her around in his arms.

"You make me so happy," Karen said as she kissed him deeply. "Where's my ring?"

"Ring," Shannon said nibbling on her earlobe. "What ring?"

Karen pushed him away and stood with her hands on her hips. "What a half assed proposal Moore! You ask a girl to marry you and you have no bling. What am I going to do with you?"

Shannon knew by the twinkle in her eye that she was playing with him. "Bling? A little ghetto are we tonight? Let me see what I have." Shannon walked across the living room to the fireplace mantle. He picked up what she affectionately called his ugly vase and turned it over. She laughed as a box fell out.

"How long has that been there?"

"A while," he replied coming back over to her. Bending on one knee he opened the box. "Karen Bane will you marry me?"

"Of course," she said with a smile as he slid that perfect princess cut diamond onto her finger. He pulled her down onto his knee and kissed the breath out of her.

"You make me happy," Shannon said when they broke apart.

"Well, you make me crazy so we're even."

Shannon swooped in kissed her again hungrily. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their bodies collided together. He brought his hands down and lifted her up by her ass making her wrap her legs around him.

"Want to celebrate," he asked huskily in between placing loving kisses along her jaw line.

"What do you think," she replied arching into him.

Shannon headed towards the stairs still holding onto her. As they reached the top of the stairs he slammed her up against the wall to help him brace her as he ran his fingers down the buttons on her shirt.

"Moore," she moaned out as he spread the material and lavished the top swell of her breasts with his mouth.

"You always want more," he chuckled.

"Always," she said as she pulled his head back by his hair. "Take me to bed."

"My pleasure."

Pulling her off the wall and setting her on her feet, he pulled her into their bedroom. Stripping her shirt off, he immediately went to unhook her bra. Not one to hold back, Karen grabbed his shirt and ripped it from his body. Moving together with hands roaming they fell onto the bed.

Karen moaned loudly as he took her rose red nipple into his mouth. She arched as if he needed encouragement. She ran her hands through his hair as one of his hands made their way to the juncture of her thighs. He began rubbing her against the denim of her jeans.

"Touch me," she gasped. He smiled as he straddled her thighs. He slowly traced a finger from her lips, down the center of her chest, running a circle around her navel, to the top of her waist band. With a sly smile as she groaned in frustration, he popped the button on her jeans. Slowly he lowered her zipper. Moving off her he pulled her jeans and panties off at the same time.

Shannon was dying. His hard erection was straining against the zipper of her pants. But he wanted to make this perfect for her. He ran his hands up her thighs and followed with his lips.

"Shan," she called out as he buried his head between her thighs. He lapped at her woman hood. She writhed against his mouth. "I want you."

Shannon moved up her body with kisses. As his lips met hers, he plunged inside causing her to gasp.

"I love you," Shannon gasped out as her walls tightened around him.

"I love you Moore," she cried out as the climax washed across her body. He soon collapsed on her as he reached her release.

Karen started laughing causing Shannon to pull himself up on his elbows and looked at her with a raised brow.

"So glad I can make you laugh."

Karen reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. "I was just thinking of something Beth asked today."

"Great, you were thinking of another woman after I make incredible love to you."

"No baby," she replied stroking his cheek. "She asked me today when we were going to take the plunge. Did you tell anyone you were asking me?"

"No," he said kissing her softly. "I knew you would find out if I said anything to anyone."

"You are so smart," she said kissing him as he rolled off her and spooned behind her. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist. With nothing more to say, they drifted off to sleep.

**The next day, Matt's…**

Karen and Shannon pulled into Matt's with smiles on their faces. They were running a bit late because Karen woke up and saw her ring in the morning light. Shannon had a feeling they were going to be celebrating for a while.

"What do you guys have planned for today," she asked as they got out of the car. She waved at Beth as they walked towards the house.

"Egg Duel Part Three," he said with a wink. Jeff and Matt came out of the house carrying a box full of cartons of eggs. Karen just shook her head at them and waved to Mike as he followed them with a camera.

"You ready to get yolked," Matt called out.

"Sure," Shannon said with a laugh. "But I thought I was the referee?"

"Matt decided we all should get involved," Beth said walking up to the couple. "Karen, if you want to, you can make your debut on the Hardy Show and pelt lover boy with some eggs."

Karen looked at Shannon who pulled a big pout on her. "I don't think I can hurt my boy here." She giggled as Shannon kissed her I gratitude. "But if it's all for the good of the program, I guess I have to." She yelped as Shannon slapped her on the ass.

"Dude," Jeff said slinging an arm around Beth. "She is going to hurt you now."

Everyone laughed as Karen picked up an egg and mock threw it at Shannon not realizing Mike had already started filming. Beth screamed when she noticed something twinkling on Karen's left hand.

Jeff and Matt turned to the girls as Beth grabbed Karen's hand and crushed the egg in it.

"You bitch," Beth yelled eyeing the new piece of jewelry. "You have something you want to share."

Karen laughed as Shannon stood behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Jeff and Matt were both clueless as Mike filmed on.

"Moore," Karen said looking up at him. "Do you have anything you want to share with nosy here and Dumb and Dumber over there."

"Hey," all three yelled at their nicknames as Karen and Shannon continued laughing.

"Well Karen agreed to marry me," Shannon told them kissing her on the cheek. Beth squealed and hugged the happy couple as Jeff and Matt covered their ears.

"Jesus Beth," Matt said trying to shake the ringing from his ears. "Karen you sure you want to do that?"

"Funny Mattie," she replied as he scooped her into a hug and passed her to Jeff who gave her a smacking kiss.

"Does this mean our three-some have to end," Jeff asked as he pulled away with a wink.

"Unless your joining me and Shannon, yes."

"Damn," Jeff said thumping Shannon on the back.

"Dudes, that is great footage," Mike called from behind the camera.

Karen groaned as the boys and Beth laughed. "I guess that's my debut." She bowed to the camera. "My name is Karen Bane and I love me some Reject."


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Here comes the drama...can't have my Romeo and Juliet have it too easy. Bear with me on and this chapter. What doens't kill us, makes us stronger. Let me know what you all think._

**Chapter 14**

**Several months later…**

"Pick a damn date already," Beth growled at Karen as they shopped through the mall.

Karen just laughed. "For someone so non-traditional you sure are interested in my wedding." She laughed even louder as Beth growled again.

"Chill okay," Karen said. "We'll get married when we are good and ready."

"I guess that will have to do," Beth said reluctantly.

"Hey Britt," Karen said as she looked through a rack of shirts. "When we do get married, want to be my maid of honor?"

Beth dropped the shirt that was in her hand. "You didn't have to ask. I would love to."

"Look at that," Karen said as she watched her friend contain her glee. "One more thing done for a wedding I don't have a date for."

"Cute," Beth said throwing a sock at her.

"You excited about seeing your lover tonight," Karen said with a wink. Beth, Karen and Shannon were heading into Raleigh to hang out at a Smackdown taping. Karen knew Beth was missing her boy but he's the champ now so he is constantly working.

"I can't wait," Beth said with a sigh. "Then he is home with me for six whole days." She looked over at Karen who had stopped moving. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Karen said taking a deep breath. "I've been feeling off lately. I think I may be coming down with something."

"Well, whatever you're getting, keep it," Beth said with a wave of her hand. "I don't need to be sick while my man's home."

"I promise to keep my illness away from you so that you can try to break that poor boy's back sexing him up," Karen said laughing as Beth stuck her tongue out at her.

"Funny Kar. How did the soundproofing of Shannon's office at Ink work out?"

Karen blushed red. "As far as I know, no complaints."

"Dirty girl sleeping with the boss!"

"He finds it cheaper than giving me a proper raise," Karen said laughing. Both girls were still cracking up as they left the store to head home.

**In Raleigh…**

Shannon pulled into the parking lot making sure Karen and Beth were still behind him. They decided to take two cars considering Matt and Jeff would be coming home with them.

"You drive slower than a turtle," Shannon called out as they got out of their cars. He laughed when Beth flipped him off.

"You drive like a maniac Shan," Karen called back as they walked toward him.

"I thought you liked when I was a maniac," he said wiggling his eye brows at her.

"Stop," Beth said pretending to gag. "I'm going to be sick."

"Fine," Shannon said wrapping his arms around both women. "Let's go inside and find your man."

"Yippee," Beth called out.

As they made their way backstage Karen was in awe of how huge an operation this was. She had gone to a few of the independent deals Shannon had but they were very small potatoes compared to this.

"This is crazy," Karen said in hushed tones.

"This is nothing," Beth said used to it. "Raw is much worse."

Beth smiled as she noticed a rainbow head down the hall with his back towards her. She took off in a run.

"Go get yours girl," Karen yelled as she and Shannon slowly followed. As Karen yelled Jeff turned and a smile lit his face as Beth launched herself in his arms kissing him soundly.

"Get a room," Matt yelled as he came down the hall to join the group.

"Don't mind if we do," Jeff replied as he pulled Beth down the hall. They laughed when they heard a door slam.

"There's my favorite girl," Matt said lifting Karen into a hug. "Why don't we run away together?"

"Sorry Mattie," Karen said kissing him on the cheek. "I love my man."

"Jesus Christ," a voice called down. "Shannon Moore is alive!"

Shannon laughed as John Morrison and Mike (aka The Miz) came up to their group. Shannon thumped and was thumped by both guys. John turned an appreciative glance towards Karen who blushed and squirmed under his gaze.

"And who is this beauty," he asked Shannon as Karen moved into his arms.

"My friends this is my future wife," Shannon said kissing her on the head. "Karen this is John and Mike."

"Nice to meet you guys," Karen said offering them a smile.

"How much does he pay you to go along with that story," Mike asked causing her to giggle.

"He pays me in love and affection," Karen answered back.

"I like her," John said. "Have we ever met before? I swear I know your face."

"I think I would remember you," Karen said as she waved good bye as Shannon dragged her off to meet more friends.

"You know her dude," Mike asked as they watched the couple talk to a few more Superstars.

"I know I know that face," John said rubbing the back of his neck. "Give me time."

_Later that night…_

The whole gang was hanging out in catering later that night. They were waiting for Jeff's match and were torturing by eating in front of him knowing he was starving but couldn't screw up his face paint.

Karen smiled as John and Mike came into view.

"I figured out how I know you," John said confidently causing the group to stare up at him.

"You don't know her dude," Shannon said shaking his head.

"Yes I do," John said. "You used to go by Cherry Ice." Shannon looked at Karen whose face went ghostly white. "You were the best at Diamond Dolls! I could never forget a face or a rack like that."

Everyone turned to Karen who hadn't taken a breath since John's proclamation.

"Is that true," Matt asked not knowing what to believe.

"Dude, this chick gave the best lap dances I've ever had," John crowed.

Karen got up. "Excuse me for a minute." She hurried quickly out of the room. Beth shot Shannon a look and he went to follow her.

Jeff slapped John off the back of his head.

"That was harsh," John said rubbing his bald spot.

"That was harsh," Jeff asked getting agitated. "You just told the man who is marrying that woman that she gave you a lap dance. Do you ever think before you open your mouth?" He grabbed Beth's hand and headed to find his friends.

John looked at Mike who shook his head. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Let's hope you didn't," Matt said following Jeff out of the room.

_Locker room…_

"A fucking stripper," Shannon yelled causing Karen to turn her head.

"Don't act so Goddamned surprised Moore," Karen yelled back just as loud. "I told you I danced in college."

"I thought you meant in a classroom or for a sport's team not like some skanky whore," he hissed.

Karen's head whipped as if she had been hit. "A whore Shannon? Is that what I am a whore? Well fuck you!"

Jeff, Beth and Matt all came into the room. They could hear the argument as they came down the hall.

"Kar," Beth said. "Calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"How did he mean it then," Karen asked as her eyes began to water. "After everything I told you about me, you had to call me a whore? I thought I knew you. I did what I had to do to pay my bills!"

"Did you sleep with all those guys too," Shannon asked bitterly.

"No you asshole," Karen yelled. "You knew what my life was like. Would you rather me a hooker? I could have worked the streets like most girls I knew then. Hell, I could've been just like my mother. Maybe shoot up a little then sell myself or my kid to the next guy that came along for my fix money!"

Beth gasped as Jeff grabbed her hand.

"Your mother did that," Matt asked not wanting to believe it.

Karen wiped an angry tear form her face. "She tried to. I learned how to blow a guy at 8-years-old just some my mom could get a nickel bag. Once a whore always a whore? That didn't bother you when I told you but me dancing to pay for my rent and not having sex with those guys bothers you. You're fucked up."

The guys looked at Shannon who had just turned his back on her.

"Beth take me home," Karen cried as she left the room. Beth looked at Jeff who just nodded and kissed her head. Beth hurried threw the door to catch up with her.

"I didn't mean to say that," Shannon said after a few moments of silence. "All I could see were John and other guys with their hands all over her. I shouldn't of said that." He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"You crossed the line big time," Jeff said sitting across from him.

"Did her mother really sell her," Matt asked still trying to wrap his mind around what was said tonight.

"Yes," Shannon said letting out a sigh. "That's why she was taken away. Her mother tried to sell her to a cop. When they talked to her they found out her mother had been selling her services to feed her habit."

"That poor girl," Matt said looking at Shannon.

"I made it worse tonight," Shannon said with a heavy heart. He looked towards Jeff. "Think I will be able to pull myself out of the hole I dug for myself?"

"You two need to talk that's for sure," Jeff said standing up. "Chill here for now. After my match I will call Beth and see if you should even go near her tonight."

"Thanks man," Shannon said leaning his head back.

Matt and Jeff looked at each other. Both hoped this situation will get resolved.

**Matt's house…**

Karen sat on Matt's couch telling Beth the whole unabridged story of her life. When Jeff had called she told him to keep Shannon away until tomorrow. He was just to drop the guys off and head home.

Karen told Beth how her mother sold her for drugs, about the creeps trying to feel her up in different foster homes, about dancing only when money got real tight during college. Beth looked at her crying friend in a whole new light. She knew her life was rough but how she survived all of that she will never know.

"Am I whore," Karen asked as she wiped her eyes for the thousandth time. It broke Beth's heart to see her normally strong and fiery friend almost broken. Karen laid her head in Beth's lap. The older woman began stroking her hair.

"Other than the dancing, everything else was done against your will. With the dancing, all you did was dance. You weren't sleeping with all those guys. You were honest with him. It's not your fault he didn't understand."

Beth kept stroking Karen's head until she fell asleep. When the guys came in she put her finger to her lips telling them to be quiet.

Matt looked at his sleeping friend. She looked so worn out. He went over to Beth and lifted her into his arms. He nodded his head letting her know he was putting her to bed. Beth laid her head on Jeff's shoulder when he sat down next to her. Nothing was said until Matt came back down the stairs.

"She going to be alright," Matt asked as he joined them in the living room. He started petting Lucas when he jumped into his lap.

"She will be," Beth said. "How was Shannon?"

"He's upset with himself as he should be," Jeff said rubbing Beth's arm. "I really believe he didn't mean to say those things to her."

"Then why did he," Beth asked.

"Simply," Matt explained. "He was jealous. He's okay now but all he saw then was red. He saw John and faceless guys with their hands all over his woman. He forgot everyone has a past."

"Her past is especially rough," Beth shuddered as she said that.

"She told you everything," Jeff asked as Matt looked at her.

"She told me more than I ever needed to know," Beth said wiping a stray tear. "I feel dirty just from listening to it." Jeff kissed her head.

"What can we do to fix this," Matt asked.

"Nothing," Jeff said causing them to look at him strangely. "They have to fix it themselves. Otherwise, they are not going to be able to move forward."


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes you all happy. I will start working on the next chapter today. Let me know what you all think._

**Chapter 15**

Shannon sat in his office at the shop staring at the wall behind his desk. Karen called Shane and told him she was taking a week off. She hadn't talk to Shannon in a few days. Jeff and Matt kept telling him to give it time but he didn't want to wait any longer. He loved her. He fucked up but he loved her.

He heard his door open and close but couldn't be bothered to turn around. Nothing matter anymore. Nothing but Karen mattered.

"Is staring at a wall like watching paint dry," a familiar voice asked behind him. He spun around in his chair in shock. Karen was standing there. His Karen looking as beautiful as she always did, even with sad eyes. Shannon leapt out of his chair and raced to her. As he went to wrap his arms around her, her hands came up preventing it.

"We need to talk," Karen said trying to hold her ground. "We need to talk about what happened."

"I know," Shannon said flopping on the couch almost dejectedly. "I am so sorry that I flipped out like that. You didn't deserve it. I never should have said those things to you."

Karen sat softly next to him on the couch. "That's the thing with spoken words. Once you say them it's hard to take them back. I know you are sorry. I listened to all your messages."

"Do you think you could ever forgive me? I love you Karen."

Karen looked up at him and felt her own eyes water as she saw tears in his.

"I love you too Shannon but my past is not something we can magically make disappear. I stripped. I didn't sleep with the clients. Joe was my real first. The first guy I chose to be with and wasn't forced to. You were my second. You knew that yet you still said those things to me."

"These last few days, knowing how much I hurt you, I felt like ripping my own heart out. I can't stand that I caused you pain. I wasn't supposed to ever do that."

"In a way, I hurt you too." Shannon looked at her confused but allowed her to continue. "I overheard the guys and Beth talking that night. Matt said you saw red and that all you probably saw was John and faceless guys touching me and it burned you."

"Red was a shade that night but it bothered me that you held that piece of you back from me."

"But I didn't. We just had different ideas of what my dancing was. I assumed you knew what I was talking about and you assumed I was doing something else." She looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes. "Is this something you can get past? I need to know now."

Shannon raked a hand across his face. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be hard for me when we are out wondering what guys might have seen what's mine naked. But if not getting past it means losing you then I have to find a way to. You not being in my life is not an option."

Karen leaned back and laid her head on Shannon's shoulder. "I guess that's fair."

Shannon reached a hand up and stroked her arm. "Does this mean you will come home? The kids really miss you."

Karen laughed a bit knowing he was talking about the dogs. "I miss the kids too. If we did break up that custody agreement would have been killer."

"Are we okay?" Shannon asked causing her to lift her hand up.

"We will be," she replied leaning in for a soft kiss.

**Matt's house…**

Shannon and Karen pulled into Matt's driveway. Karen needed to pick up her things to take back home.

"Looks like there is peace in the land," Matt called from the living room as they walked into his home. He was happy to see them holding hands. He saw how devastated they both were over the past few days.

"Shut up Mattie," Karen said launching herself over the couch and into his lap. She gave him a big slopping kiss on the cheek and whispered thank you as she scrambled off his lap and headed up the stairs.

Matt looked at Shannon confused. "What did I do?"

"You got us back to gather," Shannon said clapping him on the shoulder. "Apparently something you said actually made sense."

"I always make sense," Matt said preening at the idea that he had got them back together.

"I hear a happy Reject," Beth said coming in from the backyard with Jeff. Shannon and Matt laughed as Jeff fixed his pants as he walked through the door. True to her word, Beth had been sexing her boy up.

"I, in my infinite wisdom, helped them get back together," Matt said smiling.

"You and wisdom," Jeff said scratching his head. "They don't go together."

"Fuck you," Matt said throwing a pillow at him. "And fuck you both as well," he added throwing pillows at a laughing Beth and Shannon.

"Who's messing with my Mattie," Karen called from the stairs.

"They are being mean to me Kar," Matt said with a pout.

"No pouting sweeting," Karen said wrapping her arms around his waist. She laughed when he stuck his tongue out at the group. "Very mature Matthew."

"I am just happy this drama is over," Jeff said wrapping his arms around Beth as he nuzzled her neck.

"So," Matt said releasing Karen from his arms. "How about a lap dance?"

Jeff and Beth sucked in their breath and looked at Shannon who just cocked his head at Karen.

"What," Matt asked. "Too soon to ask?"

Karen looked at Shannon with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She winked at him as he nodded.

"Sure," Karen said dragging Mattie to a chair. "Just give me a moment."

Matt looked surprised and looked at Shannon who just looked away.

"Karen, baby, I was just kidding."

"No Matt," she said as she came back in the room. "After all you did you deserve a little treat. Now close your eyes."

She smirked at Shannon as Matt closed his eyes and she placed a scarf around his eyes. Holding a finger up to her lips she beckoned Shannon over. Whispering in his ear his eyes lit up as she told him her plan. She motioned for Beth to get the camera as she ran her hands up and down Matt's chest.

"Are you ready for your reward," Karen asked huskily.

"Yes ma'am," Matt asked to scared to say no. This wasn't a side of her he was used to. Plus her fiancé was in the room.

Karen held back a giggle as Beth started recording. She motioned for Jeff to be quiet as she watched him hold in his laughter as Shannon straddled Matt and started grinding against him.

"Hot dam," Matt yelled out.

"You like it," Karen whispered into his ear.

"Hell yeah!"

Karen quickly tugged the blindfold off. Matt blinked up at an ass shaking Shannon.

"What the fuck," Matt jumped up knocking a hysterical Shannon to the floor. He turned and saw the camera and groaned.

"Give me that tape Britt," he howled.

"Oh I couldn't," Beth said wiping her eyes. She quickly passed the camera to Jeff who took off running.

"I will get you little brother," Matt yelled as he ran after them closely followed by Beth who snagged their second camera.

Karen giggled and looked down at the still laughing Shannon. She held a hand out to help him up only to be pulled down on top of him. She gasped as he rolled and pinned her underneath him.

"You are sick and twisted," he said as he licked up her neck.

"So are you," she heaved out with a shiver. "You went along with it."

"What can I say; I love how you're twisted mind works."

"My mind? And here I always thought you just wanted me for my body."

Shannon jumped up and pulled her quickly off the floor and threw her on his shoulder. He smacked her ass causing a yelp. "I want your body too, but Matt would never be able to look at his rug the same way again."

"Then take me home," she said grabbing his ass.

"Your pleasure," he answered heading out the door. He couldn't wait to get her home.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: I apologize for the lack of updates. Life has been busy. I plan on getting back on track this week. I feel like this story is nearing an end. Let me know what you all think._

**Chapter 16**

**One month later…**

Karen rolled over in the bed with a groan. She hadn't been sleeping well since Shannon left for his independent dates last week. Hell, she hadn't been sleeping well for the past few months. Punching the pillow she tried to force herself back to sleep.

"What did that pillow ever do to you?"

Karen popped up in the bed and looked toward the end of the bed. Standing there with a sly smile, was her fiancé.

"Shannon!"

Shannon chuckled as a hand reached up and pulled him down onto the bed.

"I take it you missed me," he asked as she planted kisses all over his face. He laughed as he held her off him and looked at her face. He reached a hand up and traced his thumb under the faint circles under her eyes. "Someone hasn't been sleeping."

Karen sighed and laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. "What can I say? I am too used to you lying next to me." She smiled as she lifted her head. "Next time you can only be gone for two days at the most. No more five day trips."

"This never bothered you before."

"Shan, you've been home forever. I am too used to you now."

Shannon chuckled at her childishness. "I missed you too baby." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Karen gladly opened to him as his tongue entered her mouth. With a moan, he rolled her over on her back, supporting his weight on his arms. "I missed you a lot," he whispered as he moved his lips to her neck. Karen groaned as his hands found her breasts.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his palms. Shannon let out a breath as she ground her body into his. "Slow down Kar."

"Fuck me," she gasped as his fingers found his way beneath her night shirt.

"Some one was waiting for me," Shannon said as he found her naked below the waist.

"Shannon," Karen looked up into his eyes. "Shut up and do me."

Shannon chuckled as he slowly slid himself into her already wet chamber. With a moan he began thrusting into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Shaannnooonnn," Karen moaned out as she felt her climax washing over her.

"I love you," Shannon huffed out as he joined her in release.

**Hours later…**

Karen smiled as she made some sandwiches for her and Shannon. She smiled wider as she felt arms wrap around her.

"Miss me," the shy voice asked behind her.

"Yes I did," Karen smirked as she heard Shannon walk into the kitchen. "But you have to leave. He's home and we can't let him catch us."

Matt looked down at Karen and caught her wink. "But baby, knowing you like I do, you wore his ass out. How 'bout a quickie?"

"What the fuck is going on here," Shannon roared as he pulled Karen out of his friends arms.

Karen and Matt looked at each other and started laughing.

"Dude, we were just playing," Matt said as he caught his breath.

Karen kissed Shannon on the cheek as he reached over her to slap Matt on the head.

"That wasn't funny Hardy," Shannon said wrapping his arms around Karen. She leaned back against his chest and let out a contented sigh.

"Someone's happy he's home," Matt said as he sat at the table. "But just because he's home means you can forget about feeding me. Where's my lunch woman?"

Karen laughed as she pulled herself away from Shannon causing him to grunt in protest.

"Just sit down Shan," Karen said grabbing the two sandwiches she already made. "Here you go boys." She ruffled Matt's hair making him smirk at Shannon who grumbled more.

"I can't help it that your girl feeds me well," Matt choked out in between bites of his sandwich.

"Shut up," Shannon said after swallowing. He winked at Karen as she joined them at them at the table.

"This is my fault Shan," Karen said stealing a bite of Shannon's sandwich. "I forgot that I told Mattie to come over for lunch and go with me into town."

"How about I take you instead," Shannon asked turning to her with big puppy dog eyes.

"How 'bout you stay home and get some rest," Karen said rubbing his cheek causing Matt to gag at their sweetness.

"Guys I'm trying to eat here," Matt said putting his food down in disgust. "Shannon stay home. Karen is mine today. You can have her when we get back."

Shannon pouted as Karen stood and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "you will need the rest for later." She giggled as a big smile appeared on his handsome features as she and Matt left the house.

**Later…**

Karen crept upstairs knowing Shannon was probably passed out surrounded by the dogs. She patted Oz on the head as she crawled into bed with him and snuggled close behind Shannon.

"Did you have fun with Matt?"

"We each had our own things to do. It was more of saving on gas."

Shannon turned and pulled her across his chest. "So what did you do in town?"

"I went to Doc Smith's." Karen looked up at Shannon. He knew she hadn't been feeling herself recently and had been begging her to go to the doctor but she kept blowing him off or changing the subject.

"Interesting," Shannon said stroking her hair. "What did Doc Smith have to say?"

"Not much," Karen said rubbing her cheek into his chest. "He asked a bunch a questions and ran a few tests. He did have an answer to why I've felt so icky."

Shannon sat up knocking her off him. "I told you something was wrong. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Karen giggled as Shannon ranted. "Boy, calm down! It's nothing bad or at least I can't see you thinking of it as bad."

"Well, what's wrong with you?"

"How might you feel to adding another person to our home?"

"You need a nurse," Shannon asked not understanding. "Are you that sick?"

"Shannon, you know I love you, right," Karen asked taking his face into her hands. "But you are an idiot." Shannon looked at her still confused. "Let me try to make this simple for you. You and I are adding to this home."

"How are we adding…" Shannon drifted silent as if a light went off over his head. "Are you…do you mean…oh my God!"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," Karen said grabbing his hand and placing it on her middle.

Shannon rubbed along feeling her roundness. _How did I miss this last night?_ "How far gone?"

"Almost four months," Karen said loving the feel of his hand. "I just didn't pay attention to my body with how busy we've been."

Shannon swooped in and pulled her lips into a kiss. "I love you Kar."

"I love you too Shan-bear."


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: I apologize for taking so long. Please don't hate me. I had half this chapter done for a while...just couldn't finish it. This story will be ending soon. Hopefully updates won't be too infrequent._

_read and review...thanks for the patience (Directed at one reader in particular...you know who you are)!  
_

**Chapter 17**

**The next morning…**

Shannon laid on his side watching Karen sleep. He couldn't believe they were going to be parents. He brought his hand to rest on the small bump rising from his torso. He smiled as he felt his girl stretch under his hand.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily. She turned her head and brushed her lips across his cheek. "What are the plans today?"

Shannon sat up rubbing his face. "I was thinking we could stay in bed all day but I think we should go see some friends and let them in on our news."

Karen smiled as she rested her hand on her swell. "I think that is a great idea."

**Later that day…**

Shannon and Karen pulled up in front of Matt's house. Shannon grabbed her hand as they walked up the steps. He leaned over and kissed her quickly as the door flew open.

"What's wrong," Matt asked as he pulled them inside. Matt, Jeff and Beth had all been pacing the house since Shannon called saying they had something they needed to tell the group. "Does it have anything to do with the Doctor yesterday?"

"Slow down Matt," Shannon said shaking his head. "We have something to tell you and we wanted to tell you all together." He looked down at Karen who smiled at the puzzled Jeff and Beth. "Tell them Bane."

"Well," Karen began as Shannon wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shannon and I are having a baby."

After a moment of silence, Beth ripped a huge, ear-shattering scream. She pulled Karen from Shannon and started hugging her as she jumped up and down.

Karen laughed as Shannon pulled her from the hyper Beth. "Calm down Beth," Jeff said as he pulled Karen into a hug. "Way to go Mama."

"Share the love Jeff," Matt said pulling Karen into his arms for a hug. "Congratulations."

Karen smiled as she left Matt's arms and went back into Shannon's. When she first moved to Cameron, she never imagined that she would meet the man of her dreams and have a baby. Life constantly was a surprise.

"So when can we expect the little reject to arrive," Matt asked after they all moved to sit in the living room.

"We have five months to plan," Shannon replied kissing Karen on the cheek and rubbing her small, just there, bump. "Bane is four months along. Needless to say, she was a little surprised yesterday, as was I."

"How the hell didn't you know you were pregnant," Beth asked. "I mean, isn't that something you should know?"

Karen laughed. She had asked the doctor the same thing. "I only really missed my last period." She rolled her eyes as they boys all gagged. "Please, grow up! I didn't suspect anything. The doctor said it happens."

"It figures," Jeff said causing everyone to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Only Shannon would have a kid that was slow at letting everyone know it was there."

Karen giggled as Shannon ran at Jeff and they started play fighting.

"Ever feel like you already have a kid," Beth asked wrapping her arm around Karen's shoulders.

Looking at her man and his friend she couldn't help but agree.

**Two months later…**

Karen sat in the office at GCI going over the months expenses. With a sigh, she stood up and stretched. She smiled as she felt a gentle movement under the hand she placed on her ever expanding bump. She gasped as she felt a harder kick from her frisky baby.

"Easy little one," Karen said rubbing a hand over the sore spot not noticing the man who entered in the room behind her. "I know you are excited cause Daddy is coming home today but you need to calm down. Bruising your poor Mommy from inside out isn't going to make him come back faster."

"I don't know," Shannon said from behind her causing her to jump. "Maybe it did work."

"Shan," Karen exclaimed rushing to wrap her arms around him. Shannon laughed as she placed kisses all over his face.

"Slow down honey," he said pulling back from her. "I never thought you'd be this happy to see me." Shannon carefully got on his knees and placed a hand on her bump. "Hey little one, you can stop beating Mommy up now."

Karen looked down at Shannon. His voice did what she had been trying to do all afternoon, calm their baby down. He or she wasn't even here yet and already had them wrapped around its fingers.

"We missed Daddy," Karen said placing her hands on his shoulders. Shannon looked up at her. "How much," he asked wiggling his brows causing her to giggle.

"Not office sex enough," she replied slapping his shoulder.

"I missed you both too," Shannon said as he stood on his feet pulling her into another hug. "Wrestling is great but I love coming home to you."

Karen kissed his nose. "Well, at least you don't leave again for a while so I can sleep while you calm your spawn down."

Shannon laughed and shook his. "This is half your spawn, don't play yourself Bane." He pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you Bane."

"I love you to Moore. More than you will ever know."

Shannon looked into her eyes. "Marry me?"

Karen pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Didn't I already say yes to that question?"

Shannon rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Let me be specific. Marry me tomorrow?"

Karen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What brought this on, not that I mind."

"I want to be your husband before the spawn is born."

Karen pulled away from him. "That was really romantic. 'I want to marry you cause I don't wanna call you my baby's mama."

Shannon rubbed a hand down his face. "That's not what I meant. I want us to be legal before this kid is born."

"Want a shovel," Karen asked as Shannon looked at her puzzled. "so you can dig a bigger hole for yourself."

Shannon watch as Karen grabbed her purse and waddled out of the office. He stood there mouth open, trying to figure out what he did wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: I am sorry for falling off the face of the earth. **Hand over Heart** I promise that I will continue to update this story and Why Can't We Let Each Other Go more regularly. I am ashamed and promise not to disappear for so long again. Let me know what you all think of it._

**Chapter 18  
**

_Previously…_

"Let me be specific. Marry me tomorrow?"

Karen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What brought this on, not that I mind."

"I want to be your husband before the spawn is born."

Karen pulled away from him. "That was really romantic. 'I want to marry you cause I don't wanna call you my baby's mama."

Shannon rubbed a hand down his face. "That's not what I meant. I want us to be legal before this kid is born."

"Want a shovel," Karen asked as Shannon looked at her puzzled. "so you can dig a bigger hole for yourself."

Shannon watch as Karen grabbed her purse and waddled out of the office. He stood there mouth open, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

…_Now on with the story…_

**At Jeff and Beth's house…**

Jeff and Beth were startled as there door slammed open. "Your friend is an ass," Karen stated as she wandered into their living room. Jeff and Beth looked at each other confused.

"Why is he an ass," Jeff asked as Karen lowered herself into a chair.

"He just asked me to marry him," Karen held up her hand before they could talk. "tomorrow. He asked me to marry him tomorrow so we can be "legal" before the baby comes." Karen rolled her eyes as she used air quotes around legal.

"With the risk of getting yelled at," Jeff began slowly. "What's wrong with that? You already said you were going to marry him, why not tomorrow?"

Karen let out a strangled scream and Beth laughed. "I know why," Beth said in a sing song voice. "Someone doesn't want to look like a whale walking down the aisle. Vain much Bane?"

Karen glared at Beth who kept staring at her as Jeff tried not to laugh now getting it. "I hate you Beth."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," Karen said trying to get up. _Freaking kid._ "It's not that I'm vain." She rolled her eyes as Beth smirked at her. "Okay, maybe a little vain. But he could have said it in a better way. Why rush now. We were engaged for a while before the little one was known and we never picked a date."

"I want you taken care of just in case something ever happened to me," Shannon said softly as he walked into the room. The moment she left the shop he knew exactly where she was headed. "I'm back in the ring. What if I get hurt or worse? I want you legally taken care of. In my heart you are already my wife. I just want the rest of the world to agree with me."

Karen looked at the love of her life while resting her hands on her moving middle. Tears began to slowly stream down her face. "Why didn't you say that before?"

Shannon moved to where she was still sitting, after being unable to stand up, he lowered himself until he was kneeling in front of her. "You didn't give me a chance Bane."

Karen started sobbing. Jeff looked at Beth unsure of if they should do something until Beth shook her head no.

"I fucked up," Karen sobbed as Shannon pulled her forward into his arms and began stroking her back. "I don't know why you want to marry me."

Shannon pulled back and lifted Karen's chin so he could look into her eyes. "You don't know why I want to marry you? I love you Karen. I wanted to marry you before the baby. I want to marry you now because I love you and want you protected. You didn't fuck up. Let's blame the hormones and move on." Shannon reached up and wiped the tears from the tracks on her cheeks. Beth sighed as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"If you want," Karen sniffled. "We can get married tomorrow. Let's just go to town hall."

"Only if you want to baby," Shannon said kissing her softly. "If you want to wait until after the baby, that's fine too."

Karen looked at Shannon then to Jeff and Beth. "My heart is yours let's make it legal." She reached up and pulled him into a searing kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Shannon looked at Jeff and Beth. "So…you two interested in going to a wedding tomorrow?"

"Hellz yeah," Jeff yelled reaching out to hi-five Shannon as Beth and Karen laughed.

"Bane," Shannon said looking back at her. "You make me happy."

"Same can be said for you reject," Karen said kissing him again.


End file.
